Love Changes Things
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -Sequel to The Other Hybrid- After watching Klaus die, Luna did the worst thing imaginable. She's abandoned her humanity. What she doesn't know is Klaus is still alive and looking for her. What happens when Klaus finds Luna in Italy with Kol? Will Klaus get Luna to embrace her humanity or is she lost forever? Klaus/OC/Kol -Season 4 timeline-
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**~ This is the sequel to The Other Hybrid, which goes along season 3. This story will make more sense if you go back and read that.**

**~ This might not be the best first chapter, but I like it and it's setting up some of the stuff that will happen in season 4.**

**~ Parts of this chapter is in Italy but some of the Italian dialogue will be in have it's english translation so people know what is being said. I used my translator app on my Ipod, so some of it might be wrong... I don't know.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

_When Luna saw Klaus die, it broke her heart. Her whole body became numb because the man she loved, died in front of her. She tried to stop it, but Alaric would have killed her to. Damon had to yell at her to get her out of the way because her body fell to the ground on shock when Klaus's body went up in flames._

_Luna had gotten about a mile from the warehouse before her body collapsed again. She began to cry, almost hysterically even though she tried not to. The loss of Klaus caused her more pain than the loss of her father. She loved Klaus, despite how long she fought against the feelings. Klaus had snuck into her heart, but now he was gone. She was so consumed by her own tears, that she didn't notice Kol._

_Kol had heard her crying and finally found her. He knew she was crying from the loss of his brother. Kol had bent down next to her. Luna barely noticed him, but clutched onto him. It wasn't something Kol was used to, but he tried his best to comfort her._

_There was one way Luna could avoid the pain from losing Klaus. Luna knew it, but tried to avoid it because she promised her father she would never do it. If Luna turned off her humanity, then she wouldn't feel anything. If there was one thing Luna hated, it was crying. She knew with the loss of Klaus, she'd be crying forever. Kol gently shushed her, even though he was really out of his comfort zone. He could tell Luna was murmuring something about not being able to handle it. He knew was was coming because he's seen it happen to others. Luna tried to take deep breaths so she could calm herself and stop crying. Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kol. He could tell that there was no emotion left in her eyes. He brought his hand to her face and wiped away a tear that was left over._  
_"What now?" Kol asked._  
_"Italy." Luna said as they both stood up from the ground._  
_"I know a way." Kol said as he held out his hand. Luna took it before the two of them sped off to Italy._

* * *

_**~Italy~**_

Kol and Luna took the fastest plane they could to Italy. On the way, they both fed from a stewardess, but left her alive so they wouldn't around suspicion. When they landed, Kol quickly compelled them the most expensive hotel room in the nearest hotel.

Luna opened her eyes to see Kol sleeping next to her. She flipped her side of the blanket on him and stood from the bed. Kol didn't wake as Luna moved into the bathroom and started a shower. She stepped in the shower and let herself soak. Is she had her humanity, she would complain to herself that the water was cold. As the water started to warm up, Kol started to wake up. He could tell that Luna wasn't in the bed with him but with his senses, he knew were she was. A small mischievous smile appeared on his face before he sped out of the bed and joined her in the shower. His lips immediately crashed onto hers and his hands went onto her now wet hair. Luna held Kol's head so their lips wouldn't come apart. They only came apart a few times for air and to wash each other.

* * *

After their shower, they both left the hotel. they two of them were still wearing their clothes from when they were last in Mystic Falls. They both needed clothes and Kol was willing to pay or compel whoever he needed.

Kol almost didn't notice Luna go into a salon. He translated for Luna since she didn't know much Italian. When her hair was done, it was shoulder length instead of her normal elbow length hair. There was also some red highlights that Kol told the hairstylist to put in. He knew Luna wouldn't care. You couldn't really tell, but it looked good in Luna's orange hair.

Kol made sure he held Luna's hand as the walked down the streets to find a story suitable to his liking. He wanted Luna to wear expensive clothes. It took a while, but he found one of the most expensive places in Italy to shop for clothes. It had everything from jewellery to shoes and even some plain looking clothing. Kol compelled the cashier that was working to let Luna try on as much clothes as she wanted and to give them everything Luna wanted for free.

As Luna looked at the clothes, Kol sat down on a lounge chair that was in front of the dressing rooms. He knew he would be able to watch Luna try on the clothes even though he wanted her emotions on when he did. Kol was going to take what he could get. He kept his eyes on Luna as she took almost a rack of dresses into the dressing room. After a few minutes, Luna stepped out in a skin tight strapless red dress with silver heels.  
"You look mouthwatering." Kol said, but stopped himself from licking his lips.  
"That's what I was going for." Luna said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She went back into the dressing room and noticed her cell phone was ringing. Luna picked up her phone and looked at the number. It wasn't one she recognized, so she pressed ignore before putting back down so she could try on some more clothing.

* * *

After Luna did all her shopping, they went back to the hotel room to put the clothes away. As Luna looked through the clothes, Kol ordered some room service. Kol sat on the couch with a glass of champagne as Luna walked out of the bedroom with the strapless dress on that she tried earlier.  
"Are you planning on wearing that all day?" Kol asked when Luna came into his view.  
"Why, got a problem with it?" She asked as she took Kol's glass of champagne from him.  
"Not at all darling." Kol said as he looked over Luna's body. He didn't know her for long, but he could already tell the difference about her since she turned of her emotions. Kol stood up from the couch and stood within inches of Luna. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "What do you say the two of us go out to a club?"  
"After this." Luna said with some seductiveness in her voice before kissing Kol. His hand went behind her head and his fingers through her new shorter hair. He enjoyed her longer hair better, but he didn't mind the shorter hair. They both sped towards the bed and Kol was careful not to tear Luna's dress.

* * *

Luna and Kol eventually went to a club, where Kol had compelled their way in. They both sat at the bar as they drank from their drinks. The music was playing in Italian, but Kol knew what they were saying. Kol was slightly smiling at the words while keeping an eye on Luna. He knew how vampires could act without their humanity. They were mostly unpredictable because they didn't care about anything and they didn't fear anyone. He didn't know how unpredictable Luna was going to get because even without humanity, everyone was different.

Luna was looking around for someone to dance with and possibly feed from. She was ignoring the glances that Kol was giving her. Eventually an Italian man with brown hair sat next to Luna.  
"Ti andrebee di ballare? (_Would you care to dance?)"_ The man asked Luna. Luna added what Italian she knew to what she was already picking up in the few hours of being in the club. She nodded her head because she knew what he had asked. Luna gave the man a nod before putting her glass on the bar and joining the man on the dance floor.

After an Italian girl started to flirt with Kol, he noticed that Luna wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He looked out at the dance floor and saw that she was dancing with a man. There was a part of him that was jealous, but he knew it was useless to be jealous because Luna didn't have her humanity. Kol couldn't take his eyes off of Luna as she danced the music. He found himself smirking as he finished his glass. He put his glass on the bar before slipping off his stood to join Luna. Out the corner of her eye, Luna could see Kol walking towards her. Luna ignored his presence as she continued to dance.  
"Ti andrebee di ballare? (_Would you care to dance?)"_ Kol asked Luna, repeating what the man had asked Luna earlier.  
"Lei balla con me. (_She's dancing with me.)"_ The man that was dancing with Luna said, but Kol kept his cool.  
"Non piu. (_Not anymore)"_ Kol said as Luna watched what was going on in front of her. "Vai via. _(Go away)."_ Kol compelled the man that Luna was dancing with, which made him walk away. Kol turned to Luna and held out his hand, which she took. "I've got you all to myself." Kol put his hands on Luna's waist.  
"Is it just me, or were you jealous?" Luna asked straight out because of how he acted when she was dancing with the other person.  
"You know I don't like others touching what's mine." He said as they danced.  
"Who said I was yours?" Luna asked before Kol spun her. He brought her back and his arm was wrapped around her, their faces inches apart.  
"I did." He spun her back out before she got back into his arms. Luna had one hand holding Kol's while the other was on his shoulder. "If I decide something or someone is mine, no one will ever get near it."  
"So you were jealous." Luna said as she looked behind Kol, trying to pick out someone to feed on. Kol didn't say anything as they continued to dance.

* * *

Kol eventually left Luna alone so he could go to the bathroom. He didn't want to leave her alone, but what harm would a few minutes do? Luna stood near the bar, looking at the people that were dancing. Throughout the night, many people had come and gone. There was a few people that had stayed the whole time. The person that Luna had been dancing with earlier was one of them. The second Luna spotted him, she started to walk towards him. She tapped his shoulder, which made him turn towards him.  
"Perche non prendiamo un po 'di tranquillita? (_Why don't we get a little quiet?)"_ Luna tried to ask the man, not knowing if she said it correctly. He seemed to get what she was saying because he took her hand as she led him towards the back door.

Luna and the man were in the alley. Her back was against the building as he kissed her neck. She wanted his blood, but that didn't mean she couldn't get a little something out of it as well. A few seconds passed before they switched positions. Luna licked his neck, right on top of a vein. She could almost hear his blood flow through his veins. Luna lifted her head and let all of her supernatural features show. Her eyes turned into an amber color, veins appeared around her eyes and her fangs dropped down. The man had his eyes closed so he didn't see Luna's face change, but he could feel her fangs penetrate his skin. He started to scream, but the music from the club was so loud, it was drowning him out. Luna held him close to her body as he began to struggle. The more he struggled, the tighter she held him.

His heartbeat started to slow and Luna was about to drain him, but she was stopped by Kol. Kol had pushed her off of the man, who fell to the ground.  
"I was hungry Kol." Luna said with no emotion when he saw it was him that stopped her from killing the human. Kol didn't say anything as he fed his blood to the human before compelling him to leave and forget the night ever happened. "I'll just have to find someone else to eat." Luna started to walk away, but Kol stopped in front of her.  
"No." He said. "The two of us are going back to the hotel."  
"Why?" Luna asked him.  
"Because I want to get you out of that dress again and it's easier to feed where no one can see you." He said, even though he didn't care where he fed. Neither one of them knew if there were any vampire hunters in Italy and Kol thought it was safer if they fed where they had some privacy. Kol held out his hand towards Luna, wanting her to take it. She looked at it for a minute before holding his hand. Luna didn't want him to stop her from doing anything, so she thought it would be better if she was on his good side... not that she cared one way or the other.

* * *

**~ I'm thinking that without emotions Luna will act similar to a cross between Katherine and emotionless Elena.**  
**~ I know Klaus will be surprised when he finds out about Luna and he will of course try to get Luna to turn it back on.**

**~ I will probably only do three chapters (depending on the ideas left in the reviews) before Klaus finds out about Luna because of how this is starting. When Klaus shows back up, I will go along season 4 episodes starting with '_The Killer_', when Klaus has to go to Italy to get the sword.  
~ If there is anything you think is going to happen or anything you want to happen, please don't be afraid to share (: **

**~ I don't exactly know when or how Luna's emotions will return, but probably before the chapter(s) for episode 20 (The Originals back-door pilot). I want to focus on the first half of season 4 before I start to plan the second half and possibly the spin-off. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Killer

**~ For those of you that haven't read The Other Hybrid (season 3 for this) the couple names are Koluna (Kol+Luna) and Kluna (Klaus+Luna).**

_NorthWest9: Thank you for being the first reviewer! (:_

_katherinemikaelson: I don't know if I'm going to make Luna pregnant then... that's in the second half of season 4 and I'm not going to plan the specifics of that half until I have up to After School Special written. But I can try._

_Anna.B: Thank you soo much for the review. Since you reviewed the final chapter for The Other Hybrid, I'm going to reply to that in this as well (: When I began the season 3 events I wanted Luna to be emotionless after finding out about Klaus's death. I'm glad that it's going good for the first chapter so far (: I'm not sure if Klaus will be ruthless with Luna in order to get back her humanity, but there will be times that make it seem like it. Most of the time he might be kind towards her because of the way he feels for her. Most of season 4 will be about Klaus trying to get Luna's humanity back and eventually when she does, her dealing with what she has done. I'm going to try and get Luna's emotions back by American Gothic (because of what happens to it) but if she is the one to get pregnant by Klaus (which I won't plan until the first half of season 4 is planned/written) her emotions would have to be back by then. Your idea about them coming back at Kol's death is interesting, so I put that down just incase I can't decide on a different way. Right now the main obstacle with Kluna (Klaus+Luna) is Luna's humanity, seeing as she turned off the switch when she saw him 'die'. Klaus possibly sleeping with Haley in this is one of the things I'm not sure about, but like I said... the second half of season 4 (episodes Into The Wild to the finale) won't be planned until I have the other episodes written and/or planned. If Klaus does sleep with Haley and Luna would be in The Originals, I think that might push Luna towards Elijah... or Marcel. In season 4 it's mainly going to be Kol/Luna/Klaus... but she might hang out around other guys like Damon, Tyler, maybe one of Klaus's other hybrids (because she might know a few). After thinking, there is the possibility of a Stefan/Luna friendship... depending on when Luna's humanity comes back._

**~ The links to Luna's outfits are on my profile.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna was laying on the bed, sleeping. Her leg was wrapped around Kol's legs while her arm laid across his bare chest. They were both naked, but they were covered up by a sheet. It is how they ended up in the morning for most of their time in Italy. They had been in Italy for little over a week and almost every night they had ended in bed. A few nights Luna had a human in bed with her, only to feed from. She was only able to kill a handful of people. The other times Kol had stopped her. He would kill for fun himself, but a part of him didn't want to see Luna kill. He wasn't sure why, but he was starting to care for. Kol knew she had no humanity, but he couldn't help himself. Luna caught Kol's eye at the ball Esther had thrown over a month ago and he wasn't going to let her go. Once he wanted someone or something, he wouldn't let it go.

Kol slowly opened his eyes to see Luna draped over him. It was something he quickly grew used to and he knew Luna didn't care. From his experience, she might slip into her humanity. He's seen other vampires turn their humanity off and it eventually slipped back. All he needed was time and they both had all the time in the world. Luna started to open her eyes to see Kol looking at her.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked as she moved her leg from around his.  
"Just the second hottest person on the planet." Kol said with a small smirk.  
"Second hottest?" Luna asked. "Who's first?"  
"It's not that hard to figure out darling."  
"You're talking about yourself... aren't you?" Kol just smirked at Luna.  
"Of course I am."  
"Your ego is too big Kol." Luna said before she got off the bed. She turned towards Kol, who was only covered up to his waist by the sheet. "I don't think there's enough room for both you and your ego in the shower."  
"I think I can make room." Kol smirked at Luna, who started to walk towards the bathroom. Kol just watched her as she walked away. His eyes stared at her behind and Luna knew it. Over the past week she's learned that subtlety wasn't much of a strong suit with Kol.

After a few minutes of hearing the water run, Kol decided to join Luna. He started to kiss her but she slowly got his lips off.  
"I thought I was being polite when I said there was no room for you and your ego." Luna said and Kol kissed her again, trying to keep her quiet.  
"And I told you I was going to make room." He said as he slowly moved his hands down her back.  
"Your cockiness isn't attractive Kol." Luna said in a whisper.  
"A lot of people would disagree with you."  
"If you say so." Luna said before she started to reach for her shampoo.

* * *

After lunch Kol and Luna went to the closest beach. They both laid on beach chairs underneath the sun. Kol wore a pair of dark blue shorts while Luna wore a bright green bikini with sunglasses. Kol laid on his back and let the sun shine on his chest while Luna rubbed sunscreen on herself. Luna didn't need it because she was a hybrid, but she wanted it on her skin.  
"Kol..." Luna said Kol's name and held the sunscreen towards him "...you wanna rub it on my back?" She shook it a little before Kol sat up and grabbed the sunscreen.  
"You don't need this." Kol said as Luna started to move onto her stomach.  
"Don't rub my back then." Luna said. "I'll just compel someone to do it." Kol looked at Luna, who was fully laying on her stomach on the beach chair. It didn't take long before Kol kneeled on top of Luna's beach chair. "I knew you couldn't resist." Luna said, almost in a whisper as Kol squeezed some sunscreen into his hands. She didn't say anything, but she knew she had Kol wrapped around her finger.  
"I'm just showing everyone here that you're mine." He whispered in Luna's ear before slowly massaging the sunscreen on her back. Luna didn't say anything as Kol's hands moved slowly on her back, almost like Kol was trying to make them repeat what they did in the shower.

* * *

Luna and Kol were still at the beach after a hour. Luna went into the water after a half a hour and did some swimming while Kol stayed on his beach chair. He watched Luna but his eyes slightly got distracted by some Italian girls who were clearly trying to show off in front of him. As Luna started to get out of the water, she could tell that Kol was looking at some people laying on their towels.  
"I want a little snack." Luna said after getting close enough to Kol so he could hear. Kol watched her go over to the women that he was looking at. "Ciao (_Hi)_" Luna said to the two girls.  
"Ciao. (_Hi)_" They said back. Luna turned to one of the girls and looked into her eyes so Luna could compel her.  
"Vai via. (_Go away.)_" The girl walked away, which made Luna turn her attention to the one left standing in front of her. "Essere tranquillo e non lotta (_Be quiet and don't struggle)"_ Luna compelled her before biting into her neck. Luna drank her blood until the heartbeat started to slow. "Vai a casa e dimenticare questo e accaduto (_Go home and forget this happened)._" Luna compelled her before going back to her beach chair. "I wasn't jealous." She said when she saw Kol's expression. "No humanity, remember?" Luna picked up her sunglasses, which were laying next to her chair and put them on.  
"If that's what you tell yourself darling." Kol said with a smirk even though Luna didn't see it. Luna reached to the other side of her chair and reached into her bag. She pulled out her Ipod, which Kol had bought her. It was filled with Italian songs so she could learn the language faster. She put the headphones in her ears and pressed play before leaning her head back. Kol slightly smiled at the sound of the music. One thing he liked about the century was all the music. After listening for a few minutes, he moved his head back and just soaked in the sun.

* * *

After they both grew bored of the beach, Luna and Kol returned to the hotel room. Luna wore a denim skirt with a low cut green Tshirt. She walked out of the bathroom to see Kol dancing to music with a few human girls.  
"Unisciti alla Luna divertimento (_Join the fun Luna)._" Kol said with a smirk when he saw her step into the room. She looked at the girls dancing to see that they were half dressed. She also noticed the bottles of champagne sitting on the table.  
"I'm going to have my own fun." Luna said to Kol as she slipped her sunglasses on her head. "Don't wait up." She walked towards the door, picking up her Ipod on the way.  
"Non essere troppo lungo tesoro. (_Don't be too long darling)_." Kol said with a smirk just before Luna left the hotel room. Kol looked at the door, slightly expecting Luna to come back. One of the girls blocked his view and he decided to have a little fun, knowing that Luna could take care of herself is something happened.

* * *

Luna walked along the outskirts of the city while Kol was in the hotel room. Kol had his own little fun going on in the hotel room and Luna didn't want to be a part of what he was doing. As Luna kept walking, she could hear some noise. It made her curious, so she decided to check it out. She could almost smell human blood off in the distance. There was a gust of wind, which made her look in the direction she came. Luna didn't know what it was and if it was someone or something trying to kill her, she had to be on guard. When she was satisfied that there was no one trying to attack her, she turned back around. She didn't move from her spot when she saw him.  
"I figured you weren't dead." Luna said, not phased Klaus standing in front of her.  
"I thought you would be happier to see me love." Klaus said as he looked over her face, looking for some reaction.  
"Happiness would require emotions." Luna flat out said to him. "I've turned it off." Klaus tried not to look surprised, but Luna could see right through it.  
"Why did you turn it off?"  
"Because I lost you." Luna truthfully told him, which made him slightly shocked. He never thought Luna would turn it off and to know he was the reason, hit close to him. Instead of just standing still, he slowly moved closer to Luna. She didn't move because she knew he wouldn't harm her.

Klaus held Luna close. He had one hand which was cupping her face while his other hand was on her back, at the bottom of her back. He looked into her eyes, hoping to see a spark of emotions, even a little. Luna could see Klaus silently pleading with her, but she didn't turn it on.  
"That won't work on me." Luna said and Klaus's expression saddened. He had hoped that his actions would give a reaction, but he didn't get the kind he wanted.  
"Turn it on." Klaus said to Luna, trying to compel her into turning it on. Luna closed her eyes and could feel her humanity bubble in her. She took a deep breath and Klaus smirked, thinking they were coming back. Luna pushed them down, not wanting her feelings to return.  
"No." Luna said as she opened her eyes. Klaus looked at her with surprise because no one was able to resist his compulsion. "I'm not letting them come back."  
"Why?" Klaus asked with some curiosity, but Luna didn't say anything. "Tell me why you won't let them return."  
"I don't want to feel the pain." Luna told him from the compulsion. Klaus couldn't help but rub his thumb against her cheek. "You caused most of it."  
"I'm sorry love. It was not my intention."  
"It doesn't matter, the pain still happened." Klaus couldn't control himself. He started to lean towards Luna and she knew what he wanted to do. Luna leaned in and crushed her lips onto his. She quickly sped him against a tree and took off his shirt.  
"I've never had sex in the woods before." She whispered in Klaus's ear before he almost slammed her on the ground. He continued to kiss her and quickly took her shirt off.  
"It's a good thing you're wearing a skirt." Klaus whispered, not wanting to worry about her being emotionless. Luna noticed that he didn't say anything about her hair, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she took his shirt off.

* * *

After having sex in the woods, Luna joined Klaus when he returned to the burial site. He had compelled humans to dig up a hunter that his sister like a hundred years after they turned. Buried with him was a sword, that would help tell the location of a cure for immortality. Luna sat on a portable lounge chair with a glass of blood in her hand. Klaus sat next to Luna on a chair of his own. He purposely made sure he sat close enough to her so he could touch her if he felt like it.  
"So this sword is part of a map that will lead you to a cure?" Luna asked before taking a sip from her glass.  
"It will translate the map." Klaus clarified as he looked at her. She kept her eyes on the humans that were digging under the bright lights that Klaus had set up. "What have you been doing in Italy?" Klaus asked, wanting to get off the topic of the cure.  
"Shopping, partying, feeding..." Luna said before taking another sip.  
"By yourself?"  
"No." Luna turned her head towards Klaus. "With Kol." Anger flashed in Klaus's eyes. Luna saw it, but wasn't afraid of what he might do. "I have him wrapped around my finger." Luna smirked, which surprised Klaus. He knew Luna when she had her humanity, but without her humanity she was a different person. He simmered down a little, but he was still angry at his brother. Klaus thought of Luna as his and it angered him that his brother of all people had been with Luna. He pushed the anger aside, wanting to focus on finding the cure and getting Luna to turn her emotions back on. Luna looked back at the humans that were digging before Klaus gently brushed across her knee with his fingers. Klaus kept his eyes on Luna's face, hoping to see any reaction at all. Luna looked at his fingers, which where at the edge of her skirt. She knew what he was trying to do, but it didn't phase her.

After a few minutes of silently trying to get Luna's emotions to show, Klaus's phone rang. Luna didn't bother listening to the conversation, but she knew that Stefan had called him.  
"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" Klaus asked with some anger, which made Luna listen out of curiosity.  
_"Well, you should. Damon does."_ Stefan said as Luna listened in._ "So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy."_ Klaus glanced at Luna, knowing that even if Connor did die it wasn't a wasted trip. He found Luna and he'd take that over the sword if he had to._ "I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan."_ Stefan hung up on Klaus before he could say anything. Klaus slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned his full attention to Luna.  
"You're looking tired love." Klaus said when he noticed Luna yawning. "Did I wear you out?"  
"No, just watching them dig is boring." She said, not telling him the truth because she knew what would happen to his ego. "I'd go to sleep, but this chair isn't comfortable enough for that." Klaus smirked and quickly picked Luna up before placing her on his lap.  
"Better now?" He whispered in her ear. Luna could feel his breath in her ear, which made her emotions bubble inside her. She pushed them back down, not wanting to feel.  
"Yes, much better." She truthfully told him before finishing her glass of blood. "Thank you." Luna tossed her glass and it broke once it hit the ground. It didn't concern Klaus because his attention was on Luna, who was cuddling up against him. Klaus wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**~ I hope you don't mind that I went straight to Klaus finding out about Luna and vise-versa. I tried to make it a good chapter, so hopefully you won't mind (:**  
**~ While Luna's humanity is gone, I'm going to write it in General POV but if there are times when her humanity starts to show again, I'll do it from Luna's POV. Once her humanity is back... most of the story will be from Luna's POV. It's easier for me to write for non-humanity vampire and hybrids from General POV... and that way I can add thoughts from the other characters as well.**

**~ I have season 4 up to episode 8 (We'll Always Have Bourbon Street) planned. There are two things I could do with it to keep along season 4. One is have Luna go to New Orleans and possibly bump into Marcel (which I could bring up in episode 20 and possibly through the Spin-Off) or she stays the whole time with Klaus while he tries to get her humanity back.**  
**~ If you have any ideas about the rest of season 4, please share. Try to keep the ideas before the episodes A View To Kill and Into The Wild. I'm trying to plan the episodes before those first before the second half of season 4.**  
**~ Also, any ideas on when/how Luna should turn it on are still welcome. (:**

**~ I'd like to say that the first story to this (The Other Hybrid) got a total of 104 reviews. I think if there is about 5 reviews on each chapter (like the last chapter) we could maybe beat that number by the end of season 4.**

**~ Hopefully you can check out my other stories if you haven't already... especially Out Of Place, which is in need of reviews.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**~ I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I wanted a decent ending... with how I decided to end this chapter, I'm glad I waited (:**

_katherinemikealson: Thank you, that means a lot... especially since I loved the chapter when I finished it. I'm not thinking about the pregnancy because I'm focusing on when and how Luna's humanity will return._

_BloodMoonWanes: I'm not sure if Luna will be with the Salvatores if she goes to New Orleans. If she did go with them she would eventually break away from them and eventually meet Marcel, which would be referenced in episode 20. She will definitely be staying in Mystic Falls when the others go on search for the cure._

_Anna.B: Luna will be returning to Mystic Falls practically right away, but not by choice. If she had a say in it, she would have stayed in Italy with Kol. If Kol and Luna partied together (before his death episode) it would be when Kol comes to Mystic Falls in episode 10, unless I make him come back sooner and Luna gets away from Klaus (for example: I could have Kol come back if Luna goes to New Orleans and she sees him there). Luna will have scenes with the others, but not really as 'hanging out'... at least not till the end of the season. I can easily make a reason, that goes along what has already been happening, to make Luna want to go to New Orleans. If I brought Kol in earlier and they meet up there, then she would meet Marcel before episode 20. I was partly planning on Luna being at the school, but not being compelled to tell the truth. Instead she would be helping Kol torture Shane since I wasn't planning to have her humanity fully back by then. That's also when Rebecca would learn (assuming Kol didn't tell her) that Luna has no humanity. It's a good idea that you had about her possibly seeing the hybrids getting killed and her humanity coming back... that gave me an idea that I can incorporate which then leads to one of the things I want to do in episode 10. I'm glad that you are the first review on the last chapter that didn't say anything about the pregnancy (: I hope you can review Out Of Place again... it doesn't have many at the moment._

**~ There was some scenes that I was going to put in this chapter, but I decided to leave them out and have more Kluna instead (:**

**~ If you like this story, I hope you can check out and maybe review my other TVD stories.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna was still asleep when the humans dug up the hunters sword. Klaus carefully carried Luna to his private jet, which he had taken to Italy. He made sure Luna didn't bump into anything or fall as they made their way back to Mystic Falls. To his surprise, Luna stayed asleep during the whole trip. The whole time, Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of Luna. He held her in his arms and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, which wouldn't make you believe the things she had done while with Kol. Klaus couldn't help but brush some of her hair behind her ear and he noticed Luna stir beneath him when his fingers touched her face. He wished that Luna would wake and be the Luna that he liked, not someone who was emotionless.

Klaus carefully and slowly carried Luna to the room in his mansion that had some of her stuff. He laid her on the bed and couldn't help but notice how short her hair was. Klaus liked her longer hair and thought it fitted her better than her now short hair. He knew that it would eventually grow back, despite her no longer aging.  
"Luna..." Klaus whispered with some worry in his voice. He leaned closer and pressed his lips on her forehead as he closed his eyes. He wasn't used to being emotional but as he got to know Luna, he just couldn't help himself.  
"Klaus..." Luna whispered in her sleep, which made Klaus step away from her. He couldn't help but smirk because even without emotions, she was dreaming of him.  
"Sweet dreams Luna." He whispered before reluctantly leaving her alone to sleep in the bed.

* * *

When Luna started to open her eyes, she realized that she was in her room at Klaus's mansion.  
"Of course." She mumbled to herself, not surprised that she was back in Mystic Falls. Luna got out of the bed and went straight to the dresser she had clothes in. There was nothing that really fit her new style, so she just picked out the closest things before tossing them on her bed. She was gonna go shopping to get some more clothes because most of her new stuff was in Italy with Kol.

Luna spend thirty minutes in the shower before walking out with a towel wrapped around her body. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Klaus leaning at her doorway. Neither one of them said anything as Luna slipped off the towel and started to dress herself. Klaus kept his eyes on her.  
"You're just as subtle as Kol." Luna said as she began to put on a pair of black jeans. "Both of just stare at my ass without saying a word."  
"It is a sight to see." Klaus said just as Luna put on a tank top. He stepped into her room and placed his hands on her sides. "I've missed you, I still do."  
"Why do you still miss me if I'm here?" Luna turned around and looked into Klaus's eyes. There was sadness in them, even though he was glad to have her in front of him.  
"I miss who you were."  
"This is who I am now." Luna moved Klaus's hands off of her sides. "You should get used to it... Kol did." She moved to pick up the heels that she had on from Italy. Klaus was disappointed, even though he knew she had no emotions. He was still mad at his brother, but he was trying to focus on getting Luna's humanity back before he went after Kol.  
"I'm not Kol." Klaus said as she finished putting on the heels.  
"You're right... he's more fun." Klaus stepped up next to Luna and cupped her face.  
"I can be fun." He leaned in and kissed her. "He gets it from me love." Klaus moved his hand down to Luna's shoulder and eventually let it down to her hand. She knew what he was going, but didn't give in. "I'll show you, but first I have some business to attend to."  
"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Luna asked, knowing that Klaus was just as possessive as Kol. Klaus just gave her a smirk, confirming her question.  
"I don't want you to run off on me again." There was sadness in his eyes, remembering when he tried to look for her after he got his body back and couldn't find her.  
"I didn't run off on you... I thought you were dead."  
"I'm here for you now."  
"I don't need you now. I needed you when I was crying my eyes out when I thought you died. When I was almost unable to function until I turned it off when I saw your body go up in flames." Klaus tried to keep the emotion from his face, but Luna could see it. There was a small part of her that was feeling something, but she didn't have it bother her.  
"I'll make everything right love." He kissed her on the forehead like he did when she was sleeping. "But first my business." Klaus lightly pulled Luna's hand towards the door and she decided to follow him out, knowing that he would force her if she didn't decide to herself.

* * *

Klaus lead Luna to the Lockwood mansion, where he was going to 'check up' on Tyler and some of his other hybrids. He stopped with Luna at his side to see Tyler and Haley in front of each other.  
"Well, don't let us interrupt." Klaus said, which made Tyler and Haley stop what they were doing before turning around. They both saw the bored look on Luna's face, but were more concerned about Klaus.  
"I didn't know you were here." Tyler said to Klaus.  
"Clearly." Luna said before Klaus started to walk into the room. Luna just leaned against the doorway and watched everyone in front of her.  
"I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter." Klaus said as he took a bottle of alcohol and held it in his hand. "Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter."  
"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Haley said to Klaus because she was upset about Dean's death.  
"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." Klaus angrily said to Haley before Tyler spoke up.  
"What do you care if Connor's dead anyway?"  
"I have my reasons." Klaus said, slightly glancing at Luna who was still being silent. "They've ceased to matter. Cheers." He held up the bottle and took a drink from it. Luna started to walk towards him when there was a knock on the door. She held out her hand for the bottle and Klaus handed it to her.  
"I brought your stuff." Caroline said as Luna took a big gulp from the bottle. Luna turned to see Caroline giving a box filled with stuff in it to Tyler. "Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."  
"Care, this isn't a good time." Tyler said.  
"Just take it." Caroline shoved the box into Tyler's hands just before Klaus started to take a step towards them.  
"Caroline." Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "By the break-up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley." Behind them, Luna and Haley glanced at each other. Luna knew a Haley once, but wasn't sure if it was the same person. "Alright, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere."  
"And give up the bottle?" Luna asked, which made everyone look at her.  
"You'll get another one later." Klaus said before Luna decided to quickly drink the rest of the bottle. After Luna was done with the bottle, she wiped her mouth and set the it down. She gave a small smirk before walking next to Klaus's side. Klaus signaled the hybrids of his that were in the room to follow him and Luna as they walked out of the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

Luna walked along Klaus's side, bored from the events so far.  
"I'm bored." Luna said, which made Klaus look at her out the corner of his eye.  
"After I get Elena to a safe place, we'll have some fun." Klaus said before sliding his hand into hers.  
"If you left me in Italy, I would be having fun right now." Luna said without looking at Klaus. Instead of saying anything to Luna, Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan.  
"_I don't want to talk about it._" Stefan said the second he answered the phone.  
"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Klaus said as Luna listened in on the conversation.  
_"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy."_ Stefan said from the other end as Klaus continued to walk with Luna. _  
"_Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five,, we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" Klaus glanced at Luna, momentarily thinking about how long it would take for her humanity to come back. He didn't want to wait, but he was just glad she was alive.  
_"You're using your calm voice today." _Stefan said, which brought Klaus out of his thoughts about Luna._ "Who's getting killed?"_  
"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?"  
_"What do you know about that?"_ _  
_"I'll tell you. Where are you?"  
_"I'm at her house."_  
"How convenient, so are we." Klaus said as he stepped onto Elena's porch with Luna. He knocked on the door, which made Stefan answer it. Behind him, Damon looked out and saw Luna. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Stefan closed the door.

Luna and Klaus followed Stefan to the sidewalk. She stood between Klaus and Stefan as they started to talk.  
"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if we were just invited inside." Klaus said to Stefan, meaning him and Luna.  
"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you." Stefan said to Klaus without looking at Luna. "What do you know?"  
"I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence." Klaus said to Stefan.  
"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked because he was concerned about Elena.  
"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires, if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him."  
"What do you mean? Connor's dead."  
"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects."  
"She's not going anywhere with you." Luna wasn't saying anything, but she could tell that Stefan still didn't trust Klaus.  
"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."  
"She's stronger than that."  
"Is she?" Luna asked, which made Stefan and Klaus look at her. She hasn't said much, so Klaus was interested on what she was going to say. "I mean look at me. I seemed strong but when he..." Luna pointed to Klaus "...'_died_'..." She made air quotes around died "...I became a mess and had to resort to turning my emotions off to survive." Klaus couldn't help but feel guilty. He could never imagine how Luna would react to his death, but that's because he didn't want to. It wasn't his fault, but if he could have let Luna know when he was still in Tyler's body... maybe she would have her emotions back already. "Imagine what would happen to Elena." Luna said, which brought Klaus out of his thoughts. She didn't know exactly what the hallucinations would be, but she was right not knowing how strong or weak a person really was.  
"Believe me, it's for her own good." Klaus said, meaning Elena. Klaus and Stefan stared at each other for a few moments before they turned towards the house. Elena had just stepped outside with panic written across her face. Klaus sped towards her, took her in his arms, and sped away.  
"Elena!" Damon shouted a few seconds after Klaus disappeared with her. He stood on the porch and looked for Elena, but he was too late. "Where is she?" He asked Luna, who just shrugged.  
"Don't know, don't care." Luna said before she sped away.

* * *

Luna ended up at one of the most expensive clothing stores in Mystic Falls. Most of her clothes were still in Italy, which meant she had to shop again. Without her humanity, she didn't grumble about having a second shopping trip in a week. She compelled the store clerk to give her all the clothes she wanted for free. Luna stepped out of the dressing room to get a better look of herself in what she decided to try on, when she noticed Klaus.  
"I knew you would find me eventually." She said before looking at her reflection. "What do you think?" Luna turned her head towards him.  
"You look good love." Klaus said with a small smirk. Luna gave him a faint smile, which Klaus noticed before she went back into the dressing room. Klaus sat on a chair in front of the dressing room so he could see Luna the next time she came out.  
"What did you do with Elena?" Luna asked from within the dressing room.  
"I have her somewhere safe." Luna started to change from the pants she was trying on. She put on a pair of denim shorts and found a low cut tank top out of what she picked out before. After she made sure they were on, she stepped out of the dressing room. "I'm sorry love." Klaus said, which Luna knew wasn't easy for him to say.  
"Doesn't matter love." Luna said after a few moments, imitating his accent. There was a tiny part of Luna that felt something when Klaus said sorry, but like the night before... she pushed it down. She wasn't going to feel because she knew she was going to feel pain and that wasn't something she was going to let happen. "This is good." Luna said to herself about the clothes that she was wearing before going back into the dressing room. She had a pile of clothes that she picked out before Klaus had arrived. The only things missing from her pile was dresses.

Luna went out of the dressing room with the clothes that she didn't want. After putting them on a rack, she went to the dresses. It didn't take her long to pick out some dresses, making sure they weren't all the same color. She brought them back to the dressing room and tried them on without asking Klaus how she looked. After she tried on the dresses and was satisfied with some of them, she changed back into the shorts and tank top she tried on earlier. Luna gathered all the clothes she chose and walked out of the dressing room.  
"Before you ask, I'm done shopping." Luna said when Klaus looked at her. She walked to the cashier with the clothes, even though she was getting it all for free.  
"Would you like to spend the evening with me?" Klaus asked Luna, hoping to get some time alone with her.  
"As fun as it sounds, I'm just going to put the clothes away and read a book or something."  
"Perhaps a movie..."  
"Sure." Luna said because she knew Klaus would keep offering things for them to do until she said yes. "I'll be at the house." The cashier handed Luna the bags with her clothes in it. "After I get a snack." After Luna had all the bags in her hands, she walked out of the store.

* * *

After Luna put all of her clothes away, she decided to read a book in one of the main rooms of Klaus's mansion. She had poured a blood bag into a champagne glass, which she had sitting near her as she read.  
"I was wondering when you'd be back." Luna said as she took a sip of blood.  
"Did you miss me love?" Klaus asked as he walked closer to her.  
"Not really." She said without looking away from the book she was reading. Klaus walked around the couch and stood in front of it. Luna only looked at him for a moment to see him lifting her legs. He sat down and then placed Luna's legs on top of his.  
"Are you sure?" Klaus asked with a smirk after Luna looked back at the book. She didn't say anything when he started to rub his fingers up her legs. He started at her ankles and slowly made his way up to her knee. He wanted to spark the feelings she had for him, hoping they were strong enough to break through. Luna's love for him ran so deep that she couldn't deal with his 'death' without turning it off. Klaus thought that if her love was that deep, it would still be underneath her no-humanity exterior. He felt like if he could make her show even a sliver of humanity, then he would be a step closer on getting the Luna he knew back. He slowly brought his fingers past her knee. Luna quickly closed her book and flashed on top of Klaus.  
"If you're going to do that again, you should be ready to take it further." She whispered in his ear before kissing him. Klaus's hands went to Luna's back so he could hold her close. Luna's hands went behind Klaus's back and under his shirt. When her hands touched his skin, Klaus quickly sped to his bedroom with her. There they quickly undressed each other and ended up underneath his blankets. "Now I'm not bored." Luna whispered before Klaus flipped on top of her. He would have looked for a sliver of humanity on her face, but he was caught up in the fact that Luna was in his bed with him.

* * *

**~ Caroline and Tyler are only fake breaking up, like they did in the show. Klaus will still be prusuing Luna, so don't worry about that.**  
**~ The next chapter will probobly be mostly Original stuff, considering this story. I still want to have the Miss Mystic Falls event in the chapter. That way Luna can have the possiblity of bumping into Damon, Tyler and maybe some others. I have an idea on how I can make the chapter end that will lead straight into the events of episode 8... which might be referenced later in the story. I'd like to hear your thoughts. **

**~ I'm thinking about what to do for episode 8 (We'll Always Have Bourbon Street) since Klaus isn't in it. Either Luna stays in Mystic Falls and the whole chapter is about Klaus trying to spark her humanity or Luna taking a trip to New Orleans with the possibility of bumping into the Salvatores and/or Marcel. I'd like to hear your ideas.**

**~ Please don't mention the pregnancy until I am done with the first half of season 4. I'd rather hear about when/how you think Luna's emotions will return.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. My Brother's Keeper

**~ I would have had this chapter up a few days ago, but I've been having some issues. I still got the chapter up (:  
~ I have some Luna's POV in this chapter, but hopefully it keep in character with her no-humanity self at the moment. (:**

_Guest (1): Because it's a Kol/Luna/Klaus story... Luna will more than likely have more sex with Kol, it's only a matter of time. Luna will be with Klaus in every way, but only when her humanity is fully back. Until then, she doesn't care. Haley is a part of season 4 and there are many things that I could do... even if Haley doesn't have the exact same roll as the show. I know people don't like her character (because of what she's done) but I think there are sides to her that we haven't seen._

_Anna.B: I remember Katherine saying in The Homecoming episode 'Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how hard we fight it, it keeps coming back. Sometimes I let it' (cuz it's part of my favorite scene of the episode). I figured that there would be times when Luna would be able to feel her humanity, but would push it down because everything would come back if she started to feel. People will notice that something is different, especially since Stefan knows and he probably would have told Damon. Not to mention her clothing style is different than it was before. I probably will be having Luna go to New Orleans just so I can get Kol in the show before episode 10 and Marcel before episode 20. That doesn't mean I can't get Katherine to show up in the chapter, even if it's for a few seconds. The ideas for episode 9 is really interesting and sounds like something that would fit with Luna with no humanity. She doesn't want her humanity back, but Klaus won't give up until it is. The Mayor's death I think will be a small tipping point, but she'll try to hide it so the others won't bug her about it. Or she'll try to ignore the others by helping Kol because he won't bug her about her turning on her humanity. I wasn't planning on having Klaus talk with Caroline in this chapter because I wanted to focus on Klaus trying to get Luna's humanity back. (but that doesn't mean Caroline won't find out... because she still did when I did season 4 for Changes Within). Since you liked Changes Within, which had Chelsea... you might like the season 1 and 2 events her called 'Into The Darkness' or some of my other stories that you haven't reviewed yet... lol_

**~ I thought this was going to be a shorter chapter, but it's longer than I thought it would be (:**  
**~ There are some lines near the end of this chapter that I got from season 1... you might be able to tell what they are (:**  
**~ Links to Luna's outfits are on my profile page (: I have have her outfits up to episode 9.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Klaus and Luna were laying next to each other in his bed. They were both asleep, but their bodies faced each other. Luna's hair was a mess from what they did the night before, but it still framed her face. Klaus slowly started to open his eyes and saw Luna laying next to him. A faint smile appeared on his face, even though he knew Luna still didn't have her emotions. He was just glad to wake up next to her. He brought his hand to her face and gently started to brush some of her hair behind her ear. Luna's eyes started to open, but Klaus didn't move his hand from her face.  
"Good morning sweetheart." Klaus said in a whisper. Luna surprised Klaus by bringing her hand to the hand of his that was touching her face. Her fingers slipped through his as she slowly moved their hands between each other. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Luna's eyes moved to his tattoos.  
"When did you get those?" She asked, slightly curious. Klaus glanced at his tattoos before looking back at Luna.  
"Quite a long time ago." Klaus said, trying to keep her next to him as long as he could. Luna slowly took her hand from his and gently touched the tattoos.  
"I was going to get one before..." She stopped talking because she could feel her humanity start to bubble within her.  
"Before what love?" He carefully asked, wanting to know more about her.  
"Before you turned me." Some sadness appeared in Klaus's eyes, but Luna didn't see it because she was still looking at his tattoos. "It was either going to be a wolf on my back or a crescent moon on my ankle." He didn't say anything because he was surprised that Luna was sharing information about her past. She never really talked about her past, which made him glad despite their current situation. "I should take a shower." She said because she could notice talking to Klaus about her past was making her emotions bubble within her. Luna started to get out of the bed, but Klaus stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.  
"There's a gathering later, I'd like to go with you." Luna didn't respond right away because she was weighing the pros and cons. She knew the more time she spent with Klaus, the more he would try to pick at her emotions. There was the possibility of having sex by the end of the night, which she didn't mind doing with him. In her mind, she was trying to figure out if dealing with him trying to get her emotions back was worth having sex with him.  
"Even if I would say no, you'd make me go... wouldn't you?" Luna asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Pretty much." Klaus said before she stood from the bed completely naked.  
"I'll be in my room until you are going to force me out of the house." Luna said before she walked out of his room with him watching her every step until she was out of his view.

Klaus knew it would take time to get Luna's humanity back and he's had a feeling that they were already starting to come back, but she was pushing them down. He wanted her back to the way she was before, but he was starting to get a little impatient even though they both had nothing but time.

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I sat on the chair that was in my room after I had finished my shower. Klaus had told me that he was going to talk to Stefan before our 'date'. He had been gone for thirty minutes and I was getting bored. I marked the spot that I was at in the book I was reading before getting off the chair. I tossed the book onto my bed before walking down the stairs to look for something else to do.

When I got to the first floor of his mansion, I poured myself a glass of champagne and started to explore. I thought it would be beneficial to know where everything was since I would be staying for a while. It was obvious that I wouldn't be leaving until Klaus was satisfied with my humanity and since I was never going to let it come back, I wouldn't be leaving soon. I could always sneak away from him, but I knew he would find me and bring me back and I had no intention on going through that cycle. As I discovered more rooms, I can across one with paintings. I walked into the room and started to look at the paintings out of curiosity. There was a few laying on top of a table that caught my eye. Most of them were of me, similar to the drawing he let me have the first night I was in his room. In the ones on the table I was smiling. I could tell that it was a genuine smile that I used to show before I abandoned my feelings. '_He still thinks I can be saved'_ I thought as my eyes moved to each picture one by one. Another thing I noticed is that I had long hair in almost all of them. There was on on the top of me with short hair, that I picked up and held in my free hand. I was wearing the outfit when he found me in Italy. The moonlight was shining on me and made my necklace and eyes sparkle. I put it down and took a sip from my glass. '_I gotta get out of here'_ I thought before turning around only to see Klaus standing behind me.  
"I didn't hear you." I said to him.  
"I know." He said as he glanced behind me.  
"Why do you keep drawing me?" I asked which made him step closer to me.  
"Because I can't get you out of my mind."  
"Maybe you just need the right distraction." I said before walking past him and back to my room.

When I saw him I could feel some happiness bubble in me. I knew if I embraced that then everything would come back. That was something I wasn't going to let happen. Me turning off my emotions was probably one of the best things I did. It was liberating because I could do whatever the hell I wanted and I could once I got away from Klaus. All I needed was the opportunity.

* * *

_**General POV**_

After Luna returned to her room, Klaus couldn't help but look at the drawings he had of Luna. The older version of Luna, the one he grew to care for. He needed her to have her emotions back, she just wasn't the same without them. Klaus spent the rest of the morning on the first floor, but kept his ears on Luna. He was making sure that she wasn't going to run off on him.

As time passed Klaus realized that it was getting closer to the time he wanted to take Luna out. He went up to her room to see her reading the book she was reading earlier.  
"What now?" Luna asked without lifting her head.  
"Just checking up on you love." Klaus said from her doorway.  
"Does it have anything to do with what you wanted to do?" She lifted her head from the book to see a small smirk on Klaus's face. "After this chapter." Luna said because she knew Klaus would eventually make her go anyway.  
"Make sure you wear a dress." Klaus said with a small smirk before reluctantly walking away. He walked towards his room so he could change into something more suitable for their 'date'.

After Luna finished the chapter in the book, she marked her spot before looking in her closet. She knew she didn't have to wear a dress, but she bought new ones that she knew Klaus would just love to see her in. Luna assumed that there was going to be other people where Klaus was going to take her so she decided not to wear anything too revealing. It didn't matter much to her what she wore, but she didn't want to put up with a lot of people staring at her.

* * *

Klaus drove Luna to the Lockwood mansion, where the Miss Mystic Falls competition was taking place. Although he would have liked a more private area, Klaus thought it was a good place for him and Luna. Luna couldn't try anything since there would be lots of people around... unless she decided to surprise him my going on a killing spree. Klaus had his arm around Luna's waist as they walked to the back of the Lockwood mansion. Luna had a red strapless dress on that ended an inch below her knees. Klaus didn't say anything to her, but he thought it suited her. Luna didn't say anything, but she could tell he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes.  
"They didn't waste any time." Luna said when she saw Tyler and Haley on the other side of the group of people. "It makes sense." Luna said as she remembered hooking up with Kol while in Italy. She found herself flashing back to then and couldn't help but wonder if Kol was looking for her or not. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Klaus's hand go to the bottom of her back. "Let's get today over with." Luna said because she didn't want to put up Klaus trying to get her emotions back any longer than she had to.

* * *

Luna was able to get away from Klaus as he got some champagne and glasses for the both of them. She walked towards a bench that was near the pond in the yard. After sitting down Luna looked at the water as she felt the sun on her skin. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind flashed to all the times she went to the beach with her family and even the times with her friends. Klaus sat next to her with a champagne bottle and two glasses. Luna didn't move because the memories reached her humanity and she didn't want Klaus to see it in her eyes. She pushed her humanity down before slowly opening her eyes.  
"Here you go sweetheart." Klaus said as he handed Luna one of the glasses after pouring champagne in it. "What were you thinking about?"  
"My past." Luna said. She thought about lying to him, but she had decided to tell him the truth. "My family." She took a sip from the glass. Klaus thought he noticed a flicker of humanity in her eyes, but he didn't say anything. "My family and I would go to the beach every week in the summer until I hit my teens. After that I went with my friends up until I activated the werewolf curse. I never really went after I was turned." Klaus reluctantly looked from Luna to the pond in front of them. He knew it was because of him turning her that all the things happened to her, but he wanted to make up for it. "I always thought..." Luna started to say, but stopped because she could feel her humanity again "... it doesn't matter anymore." She took another sip of her glass. Klaus wanted to ask her what she was going to say, but he didn't know how she would react. He wanted to know more about her past and even though she was talking about it, a part of him didn't want to ask unless she had her humanity. As Klaus looked at her, Luna wanted to change the subject from her to anything else. "Would you ever take the cure?" She asked, which took Klaus by surprise.  
"Why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?"  
"Smart..." Luna said before taking another sip from her glass. "Was there at least one moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" Klaus didn't answer her but he couldn't help but think about it.  
"How about you?" He asked after a moment as he poured some champagne in Luna's glass.  
"You're asking an emotionless hybrid if they'll take a cure for immortality?" Luna asked as she looked at him and Klaus tried to avoid the question by asking another one.  
"Have you ever thought about being human?" Luna turned her head from Klaus and looked into her champagne glass. The question alone touched her humanity and she didn't want it back. Klaus noticed her silence and he tried to study her expression.  
"I have." She eventually said, but still didn't look towards Klaus. "After you turned me I thought that if I wasn't immortal, then maybe my mom would have stayed." Luna closed her eyes because she didn't want Klaus to see the emotion that was bubbling up because of his question and her answer. She didn't want to think about the past because she knew what would happen if she did. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway." She said after taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. Klaus looked away from her and couldn't help but wish that she had her humanity back.  
"Some things could matter again."  
"That just seems unrealistic." Luna said, which disappointed Klaus. He wanted Luna's humanity back and if it didn't come back soon, he might go to drastic measures. Klaus decided to abandon his goal of getting Luna's humanity back, just until they got back to his mansion. He didn't want Luna running off on him or causing a scene in front of all the people.

* * *

The rest of the time, Luna and Klaus just talked. The topic of humanity didn't come up again out loud. Klaus kept thinking about Luna's humanity and how different she was without it. There was already times when he could see glimmers of her old self, but he didn't get his hopes up. At the end of the night, Klaus and Luna returned to the mansion. They were outside the front door when Klaus stopped and turned towards Luna.  
"I never answered your question, if I ever thought about being human." Klaus said, which made Luna turn towards him because she was slightly interested on his answer. "Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." To his surprise, Luna slowly brought her hand up to his face and cupped it. He looked into her eyes and she leaned in and kissed him. Klaus brought his hand to her free hand and held it. Luna's ears heard someone near them, but she kept kissing Klaus. He slowly backed his head away from hers and just looked in her eyes.  
"I just want some time alone." Luna said, but not tell him that when they were kissing she hear someone else. Klaus just gave her a small nod before reluctantly walking inside by himself. When Luna was satisfied, she turned to where she hear the noise. "I know it's you." She said before Kol stepped into her view.  
"Miss me darling?" Kol asked with a smirk and Luna just shrugged.  
"What are you doing here?" Luna asked. "Why didn't you stay in Italy?"  
"Meet me in New Orleans and then maybe I'll tell you." Kol smirked before running away. Luna stood there for a moment, not knowing if she should follow Kol or stay with Klaus. She looked at was she was wearing and knew that if she was gonna go to New Orleans, it wasn't going to be in the dress she was wearing.

Luna went inside and straight to her room. She closed the door because she hoped that Klaus wouldn't go into her room. She thought about going to New Orleans, which would mean getting away from Klaus. He couldn't try and get her emotions back if she wasn't near him. Her mind flashed to Italy and she knew that Kol never tried to get her emotions to show. Kol didn't try to change her which she prefered over Klaus constantly trying to get her emotions back. She could also tell that the more she was around Klaus, the more she felt her humanity bubble inside her. It wasn't something she wanted, which was just enough to make up her mind. She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She would have put them on and left, but she knew Klaus was still awake and he would stop her.

Luna waited until she knew Klaus was asleep before changing into the clothes that she picked out. She put them on, but before she left she decided to peek into Klaus's room. He was sleeping but positioned like he expected Luna to join him, even though she wasn't going to. Luna only looked at him for a few minutes before speeding away.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have Kluna scenes in this chapter... especially since the story is about Klaus trying to get Luna's humanity back. There was some slivers of her humanity that showed and there will be more times until it's fully back.**  
**~ The next chapter will have Kol and Marcel in it since Kol is taking Luna to New Orleans. The scenes will more than likely be reference in episode 20. What scenes would you like to see with those two and Luna?**  
**~ I'm also thinking about having Luna sing a song in the next chapter in the place that Marcel did/will do in episode 20. I have some ideas, but I'd like to hear yours.**

**~ I know I mentioned this before... but I want to try and get a chapter for Luna's birthday in the story before the end of season 4 events. Your ideas for that are welcome (: Possibly the day the events of 'Stand By Me' take place (which would lead straight to episode 16, 'Bring It On')**

**~ What do you think will happen in episodes 9 (O' Come All Ye Faithful) and episode 10 (After School Special)? After I get the chapter for episode 10 done, then I'll think of the second half of season 4.**  
**~ I will try to get another chapter up for this story before the end of the month.**

**~ I'm wondering if I started a fanfic on The Big Bang Theory, how many of you would be interested in reading it? In all of my current ideas for a story with the show, Penny has a twin sister.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. New Orleans

**~ This chapter is a little later than I wanted, but hopefully you'll still review it (:  
~ I would have posted this on the 3rd, but the site wouldn't let me add any new chapters to my stories until today... so hopefully you'll still review  
**

_Guest (2): Klaus really cares for Luna and even though he hasn't said 'I love you' to her, I think he does love her. That explains why he hasn't gone to torturing her like Damon and Stefan do to Elena. I'm going to do my best in keeping Klaus the way he is with Luna... that is until some possible things later in the season. I said this a couple of chapters ago, I'm not planning who has Klaus's kid yet until I'm done with the first half of season 4. Luna will sort of be with Kol until episode 12... no question about that, but then again she will also be with Klaus at the same time. After that, Kluna (Klaus+Luna) will be the main couple of season 4. There are some possibilities I can do with the Spin-off that involve a possible Klaus/Luna/Marcel... but that depends on the second half of season 4 (which I'm not planning yet)_

_Anna.B: At the moment Luna is focusing on three things (at least in my mind) Blood, Sex, and keeping her humanity off. It's a little too soon to tell, but I feel that Kluna will be the end game, at least for season 4. I want to bring Luna into the spin-off with a possible pairing with Marcel (because of the things I want to happen before then). When I was writing Luna's POV in the last chapter, I was trying to think of no-humanity Elena and how she was acting. Hopefully as I get closer to when her humanity will return, the more I'll have Luna's POV. I think with Klaus's persistence on getting Luna's humanity back he won't get a distraction, which will spark her humanity a little and maybe have her realize that she can be saved. I also liked the scenes about the cure in the last episode... I liked seeing Klaus like that and I felt that I had to put those scenes in the chapter. With Luna having no-humanity, I want her to challenge Marcel in more than one way. It might make him take an interest (much like Kol)... which would be brought up in episode 20 and maybe make Klaus jealous. It also make sense that Marcel would try to impress her, maybe try to get on her non-existent good side if/when he finds out she is a hybrid. I did have plans on Luna going to the prom (for Rebecca)... but you never know, that could be her birthday but never mentions it to Klaus, or it's episode 20... or somehow I fit it into episode 16 so I can make her go to the party that Elena throws at the Salvatore's. I was actually thinking about Luna helping Kol and Rebecca in episode 10 because of what happens in episode 9._

_Nicole: In my mind Klaus loves Luna. Why else would he be trying to get her humanity back when she is trying to make sure it won't? I think the main reason I'm bringing Luna to New Orleans is so that she can have scenes with Marcel before the 20th episode and I can have the possibility of some Marcel/Luna/Klaus in the spin-off. The After School Special episode will happen one way or another and more than likely Luna will have more scenes with Kol... which leads to something big before the end of the season. The Big Bang Theory is one of the three shows I'm thinking about posting a story for next (not counting The Originals) (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna eventually found her way to New Orleans. She almost got lost, until she asked for directions. The moon was out, which made it dark in the streets. She didn't have anything to fear, not only because she had no emotions. If she was attacked, even by a vampire she could easily take them down. Kol had texted her the location of the hotel he was staying at, which is where she was headed. If she had her humanity, she would take in the sights of the city but she didn't. She went straight to the hotel and got to the room Kol was staying in. He was already asleep by the time Luna found him, she she just slid into the bed next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was alone in the bed. She could hear the shower going and she knew it was Kol. A part of her was going to explore the city on her own, but she knew Kol would find her if she left the room. Luna just got off the bed and brushed her hair so it was straight.  
"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Luna asked loud enough so Kol could hear in the shower.  
"Just have a little patience darling." Kol said and after a few minutes he was done with his shower. "I thought you were going to join me."  
"Didn't feel like it." Luna said with a shrug as she got tangles out of her hair. "Was there anything specific you want to show me or am I here for no reason?" She turned towards Kol to see a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes lingered at his chest before she forced herself to look at Kol's face. He smirked at her because he saw where her eyes were before getting clothes to wear.

* * *

After they were both ready, Kol took Luna out. They walked down bourbon street and saw all the people out. It brought back memories to Kol about the last time he was there, before Klaus put the dagger in him. However, it reminded Luna of going to a carnival with her family when she was younger.

It was a couple of years before she activated her werewolf curse. It was a summer day and she enjoyed the son on her skin and spending time with her family. The memories of that day brought sadness to her since her family wasn't together. Her dad was dead because Klaus killed her and she sent her mother away to make sure she was safe. It wasn't something Luna thought about because it would make her sad. She didn't have her humanity but the thought of her family made it bubble in her.  
"I'm hungry..." Luna said to Kol as they walked around a corner "...and I don't mean for food." They looked at each other and Luna showed the veins around her eyes to show what she meant. Kol just gave her a smirk before they walked into a bar. He brushed his fingers on her arm before they sat together.  
"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.  
"Mmm... how about a Bloody Mary?" Luna asked. "With real blood." She compelled the bartender who went straight to making the drink. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Kol looking at her. "What? I said I was hungry." Neither one of them said anything as the bartender brought Luna her drink.  
"And what about you handsome?" The bartender smirked at Kol, who gave one back. Luna saw it out the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything as she took a sip of her drink.  
"Whatever you recommend." Kol continued to smirk at the bartender. He was purposely flirting with the bartender just to see if Luna would do anything.  
"Flirt with her all you want Kol, it won't change a thing."  
"I see why you and Becca were friends, you're both stubborn."  
"And that's a bad thing?" Luna asked as she took another sip from her glass.  
"Not at all love."  
"Here's your drink." The bartender said as she set Kol's drink down. Kol just gave her a small smile before Luna turned so she was facing the other people.

Her eyes skimmed the inside, trying to pick someone out to feed on later. On stage there was a man singing, so she decided to watch him. He acted like he owned the stage, which made Luna think he was cocky. Their eyes met for a second as she took a sip from her glass. Kol noticed the two of them looking at each other but knew nothing would happen since Luna didn't have her humanity. He watched the man and couldn't help but think he was familiar.  
"Do you know him?" Luna asked Kol.  
"What makes you think I know him?" Kol asked, slightly leaning towards Luna.  
" 'Cuz it looks like he's giving you an evil eye."  
"It seems more like he's trying to have eye sex with you." Luna rolled her eyes at Kol's idea.  
"You're sounding jealous Kol." Luna said as she turned her head to look at him. "It's almost as unattractive as your cockiness."  
"Don't pretend you don't love it darling." Luna leaned closer to Kol. He started to think that she was going to kiss him, but she went closer to his ear.  
"Love would require emotions." She whispered before sitting straight on the stool. Luna took a sip of her glass and looked back at the stage. "After that week with me, you should have remembered."  
"They'll come back, it's only a matter of time."  
"If I wanted to deal with the humanity crap, I would have stayed in Mystic Falls with your brother." Kol didn't say anything. "Why did you want me to come here with you anyway?" She asked Kol. "It couldn't have been just to get me away from Klaus."  
"You can't deny that you've seen more of the world with me that with him."  
"So you wanted me to come to New Orleans with you to show me a part of the world?" Luna asked because she didn't believe him. Kol really didn't answer, but Luna could tell that wasn't the real reason. She knew that both Klaus and Kol liked her, which meant that they wanted to be around her. When Luna was in Italy, she could tell that Kol had possible feelings for her. She didn't care, but it made her wonder about the future. "I'm gonna sing." Luna said out loud as she drank the rest of her drink. Kol looked at her with some curiosity as she made her way towards the stage.

Luna walked up onto the stage, which made Kol watch with interest. He never heard her sing which made him interested about what she sounded like. The song that she picked started to play after she stood at the microphone.

'_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
oh-oh_

_This Friday night  
Do it all again (x2)_

_Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night  
Do it all again (x2)  
This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F. (x6)'_

Luna sang just like she was singing at a concert. Both Kol and the man that sung before watched her with interest. She kept glancing at Kol because some of the things in the song were things that the two of them did in Italy. He smirked at Luna when she looked at him, knowing that he got her away from Klaus. Nothing would be able to stop Kol from getting what he wanted and he wanted Luna. After the music break ended, Luna looked straight at Kol and start to continue singing.

'_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again'_

When Luna stopped singing, most of the bar clapped for her. A few people didn't but that's because they were using their hands for their drinks. Luna smirked in satisfaction because the real reason she sang was to get a better look at the people inside. She was able to see everyones faces from the stage, which made it easier to pick one out to feed from later. Luna stepped off the stage and started to make her way back towards Kol, but was stopped.

"That was really good." The man said before holding his hand out. "Marcel."  
"Luna and I'm going away now." She said without taking his hand. Marcel looked at her with come interest as she sat next to Kol. "So?" She asked Kol, wanting to know what he thought of her singing.  
"I didn't know you could sing." He said as she took his drink and took a sip from it.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She said and noticed that Marcel was still looking at her. "What else is there to do in this town?." Kol couldn't help but notice that Luna was taking glances at Marcel. "You have been here before right? I mean after all you're old enough to have come here at one time."  
"Are you calling me an old man?" Kol asked.  
"You are 1000 years old." Luna used her fingers to wipe some of the leftover drink from inside her glass. Kol didn't say anything as she liked her fingers.  
"Compliments of the guy at the end of the bar." The bartender said as she put a drink in front of Luna. Luna glanced at the end of the bar and saw Marcel looking at her, which made her knew it was him. She just gave him a small smirk before downing the drink.  
"We staying or exploring?" Luna asked Kol.  
"Whatever gets me more time with you." Luna rolled her eyes before standing from her stool. Kol took it as a sign that Luna wanted to leave. He placed his arm around his waist and they walked out of the bar.

* * *

Kol spent the whole day with Luna, showing her around New Orleans. He bought her a few things that Luna eyed, although it didn't change much. At the end of the night, they returned to the hotel, where Luna looked out the window. She wouldn't help but think of everything that happened since she was turned and some of the emotion that kept bubbling inside her.  
"I'm going back." Luna said when she could tell Kol walked into the room.  
"Why?" Kol asked as he walked up to her.  
"Because..." It was the first time since she turned off her emotions that she didn't know what to say "... I think... I think I'm afraid." She reluctantly said with honesty. "I think I'm afraid of what Klaus will do to you when he finds us together."  
"There's nothing to worry about darling." Kol whispered as he started to brush along her arm with his hand. "I can take care of my brother."  
"It's not just that..." She turned to face him as she pushed her humanity as far down as she could "... the more I'm around either of you, my humanity keeps wanting to come back and I don't want it to." Kol was about to say something, but Luna stopped him. "And I'm not letting anyone compel me." She looked him in the eyes. "Maybe we'll see each other again." She kissed him and Kol quickly sped them to the bed, not wanting to let her go. "One more time." She whispered before letting Kol take control.

* * *

Luna laid in the bed and looked at Kol, who was asleep. His arm was wrapped around Luna's body. She slowly moved it off of her, being careful not to wake him. She would have stayed in New Orleans with him but the last time she stayed with Kol, Klaus came and forced her away. Luna slowly slid out of the bed and looked for her clothes. As she put them back on, she couldn't help but think that she sort of lied to Kol. She wasn't going to go back to Mystic Falls. When she started to think about it, she could have at least paid Klaus one more visit before she went on her own. After she got all her clothes on, she couldn't help but look back at Kol. There was a part of her humanity that felt something for him, but the part that had cared for Klaus was stronger. Those parts where trying to make her feel, but she didn't want to. It meant feeling the pain when she thought Klaus was dead and that wasn't something she was going to go through. '_Goodbye Kol'_ She thought before speeding away, back to give Klaus one more visit.

* * *

**~ I would have had more Luna/Marcel scenes, but I wanted to update and when I get to episode 20, there will definitely be more. Same goes for scenes with Luna and the Salvatores (: Some of the scenes I had in my head aren't in this chapter, but I wanted to update... I hope you review the chapter anyway (:**

**~ The next chapter will be the Christmas episode when Tyler's mom dies. Hopefully I'll be able to show some of Luna's humanity considering what I sort of planned for the chapter. I might also squeeze Luna's mom in the next chapter, depending on how I feel about her humanity when I start to write the chapter, but if I do have it come back then (which is earlier than I have planned) Klaus won't find out about it for a few episodes.**  
**~ When I get to the episode when Kol dies (because I'm sad to say he will) there will be something semi-surprising that Luna finds out about him. I'm not going to say what it is because then it'll ruin the surprise.**

**~ I was watching an episode of Doctor Who (to be specific, season 7 episode 1) that gave me an idea to add something to Luna's no-humanity side. It might show some humanity, depending on how it gets written (hopefully you'll see it in the next chapter).**

**~ I'll be hopefully starting a story that's along season 1 of The Originals for my main OC Chelsea. I might be focusing on that for a little bit while trying to decide on a descend ending for two of my other stories. So don't worry if I don't update this story for a little bit, but I'll still try to get one chapter up a week for this story. Hopefully you'll check out my other stories if you haven't already so you'll have something to read while waiting for a new chapter for this story.**  
**~ I'm also re-uploading my story Funny TVD on Facebook, so I hope you can check that out.**  
**~ When I get to the end of season 4 for Luna, I'm not going to start the spin-off right away. I'm going to wait until near the end of the season so then most of the chapters will be planned and hopefully by then I'll have a lower number of stories I'm trying to update.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. O Come All Ye Faithful

**~ I would have posted this sooner, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't rushed and plus I got Pokemon Y for my 3DS and been playing it a lot (: This happens whenever I get a new game... lol but hopefully it won't distract me too much from writing my fanfiction.**

_Nicole: No matter how hard a vampire (or in this case hybrid) tries to keep their emotions off, they'll keep trying to come back. Luna will keep trying to push them down until they just overflow. Klaus will try to get her to face her humanity, which will cause some tension but eventually they will fully come back before episode 16 (Bring It On). Klaus might not know right away when Luna's humanity comes back (because of how it comes back) but he will find out and try to help her with dealing with them. Although he hasn't said it, I think he loves her because otherwise he wouldn't be trying to help Luna get her humanity back._

_Anna.B: New Orleans and New York are good places for no-humanity vampires (or hybrids). There is so much I can do with episode 20 one of which I know is going to unpopular but I want to do it... lol It depends on how I write episode 16 when I get to that point. When it comes to the Marcel/Luna relationship for The Originals, I'm thinking that it might be a bit like that 'obsessive' relationship that you said. The way I see it right now, Marcel and Klaus want what the other has. That would make sense with how I sort of what them to 'fight' over Luna when I get to that point. (: When it comes to Luna, Klaus's determination won't falter because of how much he cares for her. It will start to crack her, which will lead to (like you said) an overcompensation in episode 10 (After School Special) because of the scenes I want her to have with Kol. There will also be scenes in that episode that Luna has with Stefan and the others at the school. There will be more than one moment of weakness when it comes to Luna's humanity, but Klaus won't see all of it. Klaus won't see all of it though, but it will make him more determined. I think that if Stefan realizes what is going on with Luna, Rebecca might not be in the room. Thinking about that episode/chapter... there might be a Tyler/Luna fight and Rebecca tries to hold her back. When it comes to Marcel, he'll see Luna as a challenge much like Klaus saw her in the beginning. Depending on how I go with episodes 16 and 20, sort of depends on how Luna will act around Marcel when I get to the spin-off. I probably won't be posting The Originals season 1 for Luna until I'm near the end of The Originals season 1 for Chelsea. With your idea for a possible Elijah/Sophie story... I usually don't do a story that doesn't have OC's in them... but I could always do a one shot with them. It's something I'll think about. I won't be working on Chelsea for The Originals right away because I want to focus on finishing two of my stories before I start it. Plus I want to stay a few episodes/chapters ahead when it comes to planning it._

**~ Just a warning, something sad happens in this chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

If I said my humanity wasn't coming back, I'd be lying. I could feel it inside me and it kept getting harder to keep it away. It was because of Klaus that I turned it off but it was also because of him that it was coming back. Kol had a hand in them starting to come back, but it was easier to ignore my humanity with him. It was different around Kol than it was with Klaus, but both of them made my humanity want to come back. I couldn't help but think if I should let it come back, but that's when I remembered the pain that I felt. It wasn't something that anyone should feel and I couldn't handle it. When I had my humanity, I had a tendency to be really emotional. I didn't like it, which was one of the main reasons I was trying to keep my humanity from coming back. I wasn't going to be that person anymore.

I decided to leave Kol in New Orleans and pay a visit to Klaus. He would be wondering where I was and it would be better for everyone if he didn't look for me. I could make him stop bugging me about my humanity if I went to him. I didn't even bother changing my clothes as I got back to his mansion.  
"Looks like a giant snowflake." I said after finding Klaus painting in one of the rooms.  
"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism love." Klaus said as he turned towards me with a small smile. "Where were you?"  
"Not here." I said as I avoided his eyes.  
"What's with the blood?" I looked at my tank top and realized that there was a blood stain.  
"It's nothing." I said with a shrug. "Just a little stain from a snack I had." I looked back to Klaus and he was looking at me with some worry. "Why are you painting a post modern snowflake?" I asked just so I could get him to avoid talking about me.  
"It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." Klaus was going to say something else but someone walked into the room.  
"You said it was urgent." Klaus said to the person that walked in.  
"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus said to the person just before I felt another person walk up behind me.  
"You want me to be a delivery guy?" The guy talking to Klaus asked. Klaus glanced at me before looking at the person in front of him.  
"What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude." I watched as the person picked up the painting and started to walk away. "And be careful with that. It's still wet."  
"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know." Stefan said from behind me, which made me realize that it was him.  
"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labour?" I rolled my eyes at Klaus as Stefan stepped into my view. "What are you doing here?"  
"Elena is sired to Damon." Stefan said, which made me realize that there was things that I didn't know. '_It won't matter once I leave'_ I thought.  
"I intuited as much." Klaus said as he stepped towards Stefan.  
"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are making snowflakes."  
"Has no one thought of compulsion?" I asked, which made them both look at me. "Assuming compulsion can over-rule a sire bond."  
"That's an interesting theory love, but I doubt that they'd agree to that." Klaus said as he stepped towards me. He looked at me for a moment, almost like he forgot Stefan was in the room. My eyes flickered towards Stefan, which made Klaus stop looking at me.

Klaus started to walk into a different room and I decided to follow him out of curiosity.  
"I've delivered my end." Klaus said before I realized that Stefan was following me. "I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark." Klaus took a rag and wiped some paint from his hands before turning towards Stefan. "You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark."  
"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." Stefan said.  
"That sounds like such a problem." I said with heavy sarcasm. "Who cares about the cure, besides him?" I pointed to Klaus. "The only reason he wants it is so he can create more bloody hybrids." I couldn't help but realize that I was spending way too much time with the originals. '_Kol is rubbing off on me'_ I thought after realizing I was using british terms that he used.  
"Well, it sounds like you have quite the chore." Klaus said to Stefan. I wasn't sure if he was ignoring what I said, but it didn't matter. "Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work."  
"Or maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Stefan said, obviously not believing or trusting Klaus.  
"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus asked him.  
"Should I list the reasons?" I asked just before Klaus started to walk away.  
"We're in this together." Klaus said, obviously ignoring what I said again. Stefan and I followed Klaus to see him open up a safe. I stood a little closer as he pulled a sword out.  
"That's the sword you went to Italy for?" I asked as he held it out for us to see. Klaus just nodded his head as Stefan tried to get a better view.  
"The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it." Klaus walked towards the table and chairs that were behind us. He put the sword on the table and sat on one of the chairs in front of us. "I heard you moved out of your house." I looked at Stefan after he picked up the sword. It only took him a second before he looked at Klaus. "Bit of a martyr move, hm?"  
"I'm not here to bond, Klaus." Stefan put the sword back on the table.  
"Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got." Klaus said before I started to walk away. "Where are you going this time love?"  
"Don't get your fangs in a twist Nik." I said before turning towards him. "I haven't had a shower in a few days, I smell like death, and I have dried blood on me. You'll know the next time I'm leaving town." I said to Klaus before speeding up to my room.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. My hair was still wet, which made it feel longer than it really was.  
"What do you want now?" I asked Klaus when I could tell he was standing at my doorway.  
"Just making sure you're not going to run off on me again." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
"When I want to leave again, I'll leave." I said as I looked in my closet. "There's nothing you can do to stop me."  
"You underestimate me." He said as he stepped closer to me.  
"No, I really don't." I said, which I knew made him surprised. "You don't want to hurt me because you care for me and in case my humanity would ever come back, you don't want me to hate you." I took a dress out of my closet and turned towards him. "I doubt that's ever going to happen, but I know you won't stop until you're satisfied that it is." That was almost a like because I felt like it was going to come back, but I wasn't going to say that to him. One more night with him and I would go on my own where my humanity wouldn't come back.  
"You're still so stubborn." He whispered as he brushed my cheek with his fingers. "It's quite sexy." Klaus started to lean in and I could feel his lips brush against mine. I could feel wanting to give in but I couldn't let myself.  
"I can't." I whispered and I knew it made him disappointed. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
"You did before." He said as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "And you will again... someday." I couldn't help but keep looking into his eyes. It felt like the emotion from his eyes was pouring into me. I put my hand on his wrist and moved his hand so it cupped my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, almost like I couldn't control myself. His touch felt nice, warm, and safe. It almost made me want to cry with regret for what I've done to him. All the time I spend with Kol was like cheating on Klaus, even though we weren't officially together.  
"I can't." I quietly said. Klaus knew what he meant, but he didn't make any effort to move his hand from my face. "It can't happen." I slowly moved his hand from my face and opened my eyes. "I can't let it." Klaus looked at me with some disappointment, but I made myself ignore it. "I'll meet you at the charity event since you'll make me go anyway."  
"See you later love." He said before kissing me on the forehead. I couldn't help but watch as he walked away. After a few seconds, I felt something on by my eyes. I touched under my eyes and realized that I was crying. '_I don't want it back'_ I thought as I brought my hand in front of me and stared at it. '_No'_ I thought before making myself focus on what to wear with my dress.

* * *

I spent most of the day in my room because I knew what would happen if I saw Klaus. My humanity wanted to come back more when I was around Klaus. I didn't think I would be able to handle the pain that I knew I would feel. I always thought of myself as strong, but that was before I felt the pain of losing Klaus. After all the time I spent with him, I couldn't help but love him. That was even after he killed my dad. It felt like he was the only person that I could relate to, which made it harder when I thought he was dead. That pain of losing someone you love is the worst pain anyone could feel. It was magnified because I was a hybrid, which made it unbearable. I had to turn my emotions off. That pain would return and I didn't want to feel that, which is why I've been keeping it off. Klaus being alive and being around me made my humanity want to come back. If I had to be honest with myself, it was on my mind almost every second of every day since he found me in Italy.

I tried to focus my mind on the drawing that was in front of me. It was the snowflake that Klaus had painted. I could feel someone near me and when I looked it was Klaus. He looked almost perfect, which only touched my humanity more.  
"You look surprised." I said, not wanting him to see any weakness in my walls. "Did you think I was going to leave again?" There was sadness in his eyes, which made me realize he did think that. "I told you I'd be here." I said as he stepped closer to me. "Nice snowflake, by the way." I said as I glanced at the snowflake he painted.  
"Is my work really that literal?" He asked as we both looked at it.  
"I'm being serious Nik." I said. "Just because I don't have humanity doesn't mean I can't appreciate the beauty of your painting." Instead of saying anything, he just stood at my side and snuck his hand into mine.  
"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."  
"Good, because it was one." I said while internally smiling.  
"Can I offer you some champagne love?" He asked and I just nodded my head. When he started to walk away, I followed him because our hands were still connected. I wasn't going to say anything to him, but it felt good. '_Maybe it won't be so bad.'_ I couldn't help but think before he handed me a glass of champagne.  
"Thanks." A part of me wanted to say more, but I just started to sip from the glass.  
"Come with me." Klaus almost whispered before he started to lead me somewhere.

Klaus lead me out of the Grill and eventually stopped. He stepped in front of me, blocking my view.  
"There's someone who wants to see you." He said to me before I could hear footsteps behind him. When the footsteps stopped, he stepped to the side.  
"Mom?" I asked when I saw her. She gave me a small smile before I took a small step towards her. "What are you doing here?"  
"We wanted to surprise you." She said.  
"We...?" I asked before turning towards Klaus.  
"It was his idea." My mom said as I looked at Klaus. He looked at me, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I looked back at my mom and it felt like my body started to move on it's own. I didn't know if Klaus told her, but the last time I saw her was when Finn died.  
"You're really here." I said in disbelief when I got within arms length of her. She hugged me even though I still had the glass of champagne in my hand. "You're not safe here." I found myself whispering.  
"There's nothing that can keep me away from my daughter." She slowly pulled away. "Especially since it's christmas." I just looked in her eyes and tried not to say anything. I could feel my humanity starting to impossible to keep away. A part of me didn't want to leave my mom, but I didn't want Klaus to see me with emotions. "Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper even though Klaus could hear from behind me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it and sped away.

* * *

When I was far away I stopped and looked around. I was still in the city, but near the woods. My mom being back in Mystic Falls made my humanity reach it's boiling point. I was so close to exploding that I just had to get away. I punched a tree, which made it crack and fall down because of my strength.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed when I felt a pain in my head. I clutched my head with my hands as I fell to the ground. It wasn't magic because I remember what it felt like from when Esther used it on me. It was like all of my emotions where coming back at once. I wanted to keep it in, but it was becoming impossible. "No, no, no, no, no" Tears started to stream from my face. "I can't." I said to myself. "I...I killed...I.." I let out a gasp and just let the tears flow from my eyes. It felt like hours before I faintly heard footsteps behind me before my neck was snapped.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Kim carried Luna's body down the steps and placed her next to the other dead body. She internally groaned as she stood straight. A part of her felt bad about what she did to the both of them, but it was all to get rid of Klaus and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Luna laid on the ground, still not recovering from the broken neck. Kim stumbled down the stairs as she tried to run away. Her eyes darted to where she came, knowing that he was coming after her. She got up on her feet just as Klaus started to come down the stairs. He was cover in blood from killing the hybrids that were a threat to him. It also didn't help his mood that he didn't know where Luna was.  
"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus asked Kim. "You'd do well to answer me, love." He said when she didn't answer. He pointed the sword at her and cornered her against the wall. "Where is he?!" Klaus yelled as he pushed the sword against her neck.  
"I don't know." Kim said with fear because she knew what he was going to do to her.  
"Wrong answer." Klaus said as he pushed with pressure against her neck. At the same time, Luna was beginning to recover from the broken neck.

Luna's eyes fully opened and she realized she was in a cellar. She could smell blood and when she looked she saw a headless body with it's head near. When she looked up she saw Klaus, who was looking at her with surprise. He didn't know she was in there with him, but he was more surprised at who was lying next to her. Luna was going to say something, but she noticed Klaus's eyes looking to her side. When she looked, she saw a dead body. She couldn't help but gasp in surprise and sadness when she saw her.  
"Mom." Luna said in a whisper as she tried to check her mom's body. There was no magic ring that would bring her back to life, no blood around her mouth that would show that she would be back as a vampire, and no other signs that she would come back at all. "No." She said louder, but still in a whisper. "No, no, no." Tears streamed down her eyes at the sight of her mom's dead body. "Mom." She said as she flung herself over her mom's body. Luna just cried and ignored the fact that Klaus was slowly approaching her.  
"Luna..." Klaus said in a whisper and she snapped her head towards her.  
"Don't." She said, which made him stop in his tracks. "If it wasn't for you, she would still be alive." Luna slowly stood up even though all she wanted to do was hold her mom and cry. "My dad would still be alive, my family would be together." Klaus took a small step towards Luna, but she took one back. "It's because of you I'm alone." She said before speeding out.

Luna only went as far as the farthest dead hybrid. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, they were amber and her bones began to break. Klaus appeared at the entrance to the cellar and watched as Luna morphed into her wolf form. He knew that once a hybrid or wolf started to change forms, there was no way of stopping it. After a few minutes, Luna was no longer standing on two legs. She was on all fours. Her wolf form looked at Klaus. She looked different from all the other wolves Klaus had seen before. Luna's wolf form was mainly white fur, except the top was almost as orange as her normal hair. They only stared at each other for a few seconds before Luna's wolf sped away, leaving Klaus alone and surrounded by the dead bodies of his former hybrids.

* * *

**~ I changed the ending a bit from how I was planning, but I think it is more powerful/emotional than one of my other ideas.**  
**~ For those of you that are not sure/don't remember who Kim was... she was the one that challenged Tyler as Alpha and the one that Klaus cornered in the Lockwood Cellar after he killed all the other hybrids.**

**~ Even though I made Luna's humanity come back a bit earlier than Originally planned. Originally I wasn't going to have Klaus find out right away, but after how I wrote the ending... he knows. I want to have Luna help Kol in the next chapter so she might not have a scene with Klaus until episode 11 (Catch Me If You Can). I'm going to have her try and hide her emotions when she's around Klaus, but he'll see them again in episode 12 (A View To Kill)**

**~ Even though I'm not done with season 4 of this story, I am going to bring Luna into the spin-off. I'm not going to post it right away, but I will before season 1 for The Originals ends. It will be some time after I start The Originals for Chelsea (my main TVD OC).**

**~ Because I am nearing the halfway point of season 4, I'm starting to plan the other episodes more. I have up to A View To Kill completely planned so anything that you would like to see after that (not counting the pregnancy) I will try to fit in. I will have Luna go to the Prom and New Orleans. Other than that, I don't have much planned so all ideas would be helpful (:**  
**~ I'm thinking about having Luna sing another song when it comes to episode 20, but that all depends on what happens in the chapters before it.**

**~ Links to Luna's outfits are on my profile and I will post a link to what Luna's wolf form looks like.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	7. After School Special

**~ I typed this chapter up faster than I thought I would. (:**

_Anna.B: It was really Caroline's roll with the painting since Haley doesn't really see them until episode 16. It was more of a charity event since the next ceremony is in this chapter with Tyler's mom (which Luna won't be there for multiple reasons, but she will be at the school). Klaus hasn't admitted it, but he loves her. It's why he didn't try to torture her humanity out and tried to take the 'higher road' when it came to that. In the episode, the hybrids thought that there was going to be a witch to put Klaus into someone else's body (Tyler's or Rebecca's) but that was a lie from Haley. The way I was thinking is that they needed Klaus to that spot and Klaus is protective of Luna. That meant they would need Luna for a greater chance of Klaus to come. In order to get Luna, they would get her mom. They probably figured that once Klaus was out of the way, they would be able to take care of her. It didn't turn out that way. I figured that it was a good (sad) way to return her humanity before Kol's death (which was when I sort of Originally sort of had it planned to come back). I love that it surprised you... I'm trying to have twists that make sense and keep along the show's events (and possibly the sequel, which will be for The Originals). She will be focusing more on Anger... a little towards Klaus and towards a couple of other people (I'm leaving that a surprise). Klaus knows she cares (because of what happened at the end of the last chapter) but she'll pretend around the others (Stefan, Rebecca, Kol and the other ones she'll have scenes with in this chapter). Klaus and Luna will be separated for the most part until episode 12... mainly because of what I have planned with her, Kol, and Rebecca. Luna will be at the Gilbert house in episodes 13-14 but I'm not going to say what she does until I get the chapters posted. Klaus will sort of be a peace-keeper to a point but that depends on how I decide to write those chapters. After what has happened to Luna, I don't think she's really that interested in helping the others... but she will have a small interest in the cure (which will be explained before episode 14). Depending on how the chapters before it go, I will try to get Luna at the party in episode 16 because she does need some fun... especially because of all the things that have happened to her. What Luna does in episode 20 (if she sings or not) depends on how I end up writing episodes 16-19. I actually like writing for Luna more than Chelsea (I think because of the consistency and Luna's attitude compared to Chelsea)... which makes me think that I might start the Originals for Luna before Chelsea... depending on how I finish season 4 for this._

**~ I'm going straight into the events of the episode, but I'll be explaining what happened to Luna since the last chapter (since there are two days between the last chapter and this chapter). It's also almost all scenes from the episode, but hopefully you don't mind because of Luna's part in the episode.**

**~ Links to Luna's outfits are on my profile (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Stefan walked through the first floor of the high school, looking for Rebecca. He and Caroline were going to kill her, but first they had to find her. After getting a text from Caroline saying that she wasn't on the second floor, he looked into one of the classrooms near him. He heard a noise, which made him look down the hall. After he sent Caroline a text saying that Rebecca was on the first floor, he started to walk down the hall. A few seconds later someone appeared behind him. Stefan turned around and was slightly shocked by who was in front of him.  
"Hello Stefan." Luna said as she stood in front of him.  
"Luna." Stefan said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"Helping Becca." She said as the two of them stayed in their spots. "She has a problem with you."  
"Why are you helping her?" Stefan asked Luna.  
"She's my friend. And we want the same thing."  
"Which is what?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luna took a few steps closer to Stefan before he sped towards her. They wrestled for a little bit but Luna ended up pinning him against the lockers. "Did you forget I'm stronger than you already?" Luna gave him a small pout. "That's soo sad." She noticed that he wasn't trying to get out of her grip. "And if you happen to be waiting for Caroline..." Luna reached into her jacket with her free hand and pulled out the white oak stake "...Rebecca already found her." Stefan looked worried as Luna put the stake back into her jacket. "And you'll see her soon."  
"What happened to you?" Stefan asked as Luna started to force him to go with her.  
"Like I'm telling you." She said as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Luna pushed Stefan into the library. She noticed Caroline, Elena, and April all sitting at a table with Rebecca standing near by.  
"Stefan." Elena said with concern when she saw Stefan. She stood up, but didn't go far.  
"Did I say you could move?" Rebecca asked Elena before Elena sat back down. Rebecca went up to Stefan and Luna. "Thank you Luna." Rebecca said before compelling Stefan like she did with the others. Luna walked towards the table but leaned against a bookshelf as Stefan sat down at the table with the others. "Class is session." Rebecca said as she got closer to the table. "You've all been compelled, you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves." Luna knew that it was only for Caroline, Elena and Stefan since Rebecca didn't compel her. "April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town." April started to go through her bag as Rebecca continued talking. "Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned, thanks to yours truly about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"  
"A map." Elena answered because of the compulsion.  
"Which led to...Caroline?  
"A cure for vampirism." Caroline answered Rebecca.  
"Perfect, so we're all caught up." Rebecca glanced at Luna, who was listening to what everyone was saying. Luna looked at Stefan when Rebecca looked towards him. "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword."  
"Which you got out of Rebecca by using dirty tricks." Luna said, which made Elena and Rebecca look towards her. Since the christmas charity event, Rebecca filled Luna in on what happened when she was in Italy with Kol. It didn't help what Luna thought of Klaus at the moment, especially since it had only been a few days since her emotions came back.  
"Now assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure and yet you're all still vampires, which meant something went wrong." Rebecca was about to say something, but then she noticed April. "What are you doing?"  
"You asked me to take notes." April said with a pen in her hand.  
"I wasn't being literal, darling." Rebecca said before getting an idea. "But now that you mention it... a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch." April stood up and walked out of the room. Luna could tell that Rebecca just wanted to get April out of the room so she could get a little rough if needed.  
"You're wasting your time." Stefan said as Luna sat down in the chair that April was sitting in. "We don't know anything."  
"So you just gave it up?" Rebecca asked. "I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?" Both Luna and Rebecca noticed the surprised look on Elena's face.  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Luna asked as Rebecca stood between Elena and Stefan. "Did he not tell you after he moved out?"  
"Okay, I'm missing something." Rebecca said because she was a little confused. "What is it?"  
"They broke up, okay." Caroline said just to get Rebecca to shut up. Rebecca smiled because she got her answer. "Not let us go."  
"That's not happening." Luna said. Stefan and Caroline looked at Luna but didn't say anything because Rebecca spoke up.  
"Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan." Rebecca pulled up a chair and sat next to Luna. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."  
"She slept with Damon." Stefan reluctantly said, even though he had no choice because of the compulsion. As Elena looked at Stefan, Luna couldn't help but think about how Klaus would feel if he knew the details of all the time she spent with Kol. Would he be pissed and go after Kol? Would he just be concerned about her? Luna tried not to think about it because it brought the good feelings she had for him up, and she wasn't trying to focus on those emotions.

Rebecca looked at Luna and noticed the emotion in her eyes. They were friends despite what has happened with Klaus. Rebecca felt sorry for Luna, which is why she offered Luna to stay with her. Rebecca's house was big enough for the two of them and she would only let her friends stay. Luna never did anything bad towards Rebecca, so she didn't mind having her stay. Rebecca made herself think about their current situation instead of what Luna was probably thinking about.  
"So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan." Luna looked between Stefan and Elena, knowing what had happened. "How could she hurt you like that?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Stefan. "Answer, please."  
"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Stefan said.  
"A sire bond. That's fascinating." Rebecca said with a small entertained smile before looking at Elena. "And what do you think about that, Elena?"  
"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena said and Luna rolled her eyes.  
"You're hiding something. Fess up." Rebecca compelled Elena, wanting to get answers.  
"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." Luna couldn't help but looked at Stefan, who looked hurt.  
"You're getting off the topic Becca." Luna said. She didn't like Stefan and the others at the moment, but that didn't mean she wanted them emotionally hurt.  
"You're right." Rebecca said as she stood up and walked towards Stefan. "Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day."  
"There's a professor." Stefan said as Luna put her feet on top of the table so she could get comfortable. "He knows where the cure is."  
"Thank you. And, uh... where do I find this professor?" Rebecca asked before they told her where he was. After she was satisfied, Rebecca called Kol. Luna couldn't help but listen in and wonder how she would act seeing Kol since her emotions were back. She didn't want to act sad because of what happened to her mom, but at the same time she didn't want to act the way she did when she was in Italy with him.

* * *

Luna still had her feet on the table in the library. She was going through the new phone she got because her other one was still at Klaus's mansion. She wasn't going back there because she didn't want to run into Klaus. Luna needed to keep in contact with Rebecca, so she got herself a new phone. It was different than her old phone, which her father had bought her a year before Klaus killed him. She was going through some of the settings when the library door opened. When she looked she Kol peeking his head out.  
"Sister... look at this." Kol said when he saw Caroline, Elena, and Stefan sitting at the table. "You're even worse than Klaus." Kol couldn't help but notice Luna sitting behind Rebecca. Their eyes met for a second before Rebecca interrupted.  
"Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?" Rebecca asked before Kol pushed a person into the room. As everyone looked at him, Luna stood up from her seat. "You must be Shane." Rebecca said as Luna walked to her side. Rebecca looked at Luna.  
"No." Luna said, knowing what Rebecca was thinking. "I'm not babysitting them." Rebecca knew why Luna said no, but it made Kol interested because he didn't see her since New Orleans. Kol started to push Shane out of the library as Rebecca and Luna followed him.

* * *

Kol pushed Shane into a janitor's closet with Rebecca and Luna following him. Shane bumped into something, but turned around to see the others looking at him. His eyes darted from Rebecca to Kol.  
"Kol and Rebecca Mikaelson... two members of the Original vampire family." Shane said like he was meeting celebrities. "This is such a trip." Luna rolled her eyes at Shane's excitement because she just wanted to help find the cure and use it for her plan. Rebecca stood in front of Shane and looked him in the eyes.  
"Where's the cure?" She asked as she tried to compel him.  
"Compulsion won't work." Shane said with smugness in his voice. "It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet."  
"Right, well we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." Rebecca said and out the corner of Luna's eye, she could tell that Kol smiled. "Beat him until he tells you where to find it." Rebecca started to walk out of the closet, but stopped and looked at Luna. Luna's expression told her that she was going to stay with Kol. Luna gave Rebecca a small nod before Rebecca left the three of them alone.

Luna stepped up to Kol's side and looked at Shane.  
"You don't look like a professor." Luna said.  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Shane said. Luna just gave a small nod before speeding and forcing his head into a sink that was filled with water.  
"Beating, torture... it's all the same." Luna said out loud to herself but Kol heard her. She kept her hand around Shane's neck, but looked at Kol.  
"You're more reckless than I remember." Kol said with some amusement in his voice.  
"Not reckless, just pissed." Luna lifted Shane's head out from the water and he started to cough. "Do you want to tell us where the cure is or do want me to dunk your head in the water again?" Shane didn't say anything because he kept coughing. Luna easily got impatient. She would have waited but because she was pissed she didn't have any patience. "Here we go." She said before putting his head back into the water. "Before you ask, not your business." Luna said as she looked at Kol because she had a feeling that he would ask what happened. She held Shane's head for what seemed like hours before she pulled him back out. "Feeling like sharing?" Luna looked at Shane who was trying to get air into his lungs. "Want to take over before I actually kill him?" Luna asked Kol, who immediately took her spot. "Have fun... I'll be back." Luna said with a small smile before leaving Kol alone with Shane.

* * *

Luna stepped out of the bathroom stall and looked at her reflection. She could see the anger in her eyes. If anyone else was in her position, they would feel the same way. Her mom was dead and she couldn't stop it, much like she couldn't stop her father's death. She could go after Klaus for her father's dead, considering that it was almost four months ago. Although that was in her mind, she was more focused on getting revenge for her mother's death. She wanted to make someone pay and even though she had the person in mind, she couldn't do anything until she got the cure. It was part of her Plan A for revenge even though she had backup plans. She never felt the need for revenge so strong before, but that was before both her parents were dead. It left her the last of her family and she felt alone because of it. Luna had friends, like Rebecca, but it wasn't the same. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to push the anger down. If she let it get the best of her, then she couldn't carry out her plans. When she opened her eyes, she washed her hands and made herself think of other things besides her plans for revenge. After Luna dried her hands, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Luna went back to the janitor's closet to see Rebecca watching Kol holding Shane's head in the water. They both looked at her.  
"Where were you?" Rebecca asked, wanting to know where her friend had disappeared to.  
"Bathroom." Luna said to Rebecca. "Hybrids have to pee you know." Kol pulled Shane out of the water.  
"Where's the cure?" He asked, but Shane didn't respond.  
"You're human. Why do you want it anyway?" Rebecca asked Shane.  
"That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas." Shane said before Kol held him close by his shirt and looked him in the eyes.  
"What do you know about Silas?" He asked with some anger.  
"He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure...and I want to free him."  
"NO!" Kol said before shoving Shane back into the water. Kol kept Shane in the water longer than he did before. Luna wanted to stop Kol so she could use the cure for her plan, but she knew Kol would try to stop her if she did. If she didn't get the cure, she would find other ways of revenge.  
"Stop!" Rebecca yelled. Kol brought Shane up and let go of him. "He's of no use dead." She said as Kol faced her.  
"Did you not just here what he said?" Kol asked as he pointed to Shane. "Silas will kill us all sister."  
"Silas does not exist. He is a... a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables." Rebecca said and Luna could hear that she was a little scared.  
"You mean like the boogeyman?" Luna asked before Shane spoke up.  
"Silas is very real. I know where he's buried and soon I will have the spell that wakes him." Kol thought about Shanes words for a second, but remembered something.  
"Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him." Kol said as he turned towards Shane.  
"Without his tombstone?" Shane asked as he tried to stand up. "Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer." Luna couldn't help but think about the dead hybrid bodies that were on the ground the night her mom died.  
"You're the one who got the council blown up." Rebecca said in realization.  
"And got the hybrids killed."  
"It was a noble sacrifice..." Shane said to Rebecca even though it was because of him that the hybrids were dead "..and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead." Shane looked between Rebecca and Luna. "He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf." Out the corner of her eye, Luna could see Kol with a pole in his hand. She quickly grabbed it and stuck it in Shane.  
"This is for my mother you bastard." Luna whispered as he fell to the ground. She looked down at his dead body and took deep breaths, trying to control her anger.  
"You should be thanking her." Kol said as he saw his sister's expression.  
"She killed my only chance at finding the cure." Rebecca said to Kol, but didn't look towards Luna.  
"It helped." Luna said in a whisper, which made Rebecca look at her. "At least a little." She let out a sigh and realized she felt a little less angry than she did before. Rebecca and Kol both looked at her as she looked up from Shane's body. The smell of his blood was starting to get at her, but she ignored it because of the bit of anger she felt disappear.  
"It was the only way." Kol said after a few seconds, which made Luna look at him. "Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth." Rebecca looked at Kol just as he pulled the white oak stake from his jacket. "Frankly sister, I don't think you could handle it."  
"How in the hell did you get that?" Luna asked with some anger as she took a small step towards Kol.  
"I stole it from your jacket when you took it off earlier." Kol said and Luna couldn't help but remember when she had took her jacket off. Kol slipped it back into his jacket and walked out of the closet. Luna looked at Rebecca, who had some anger on her face. The two of them walked out of the janitor's closet.  
"I have some business to finish." Rebecca said to Luna.  
"I'll just meet you at the house them." Luna said before she sped away, wanting a little time alone.

* * *

Luna stood in one of the bathrooms at Rebecca's. She brushed her hair in front of the mirror and realized that she didn't look the same. Sadness appeared in her eyes when she thought the hair she got cut. She spent a long time trying to grow it out and now it was short. A part of her felt like it would grow back, but she didn't want to wait for it to grow back. Luna let out a sigh and put the brush down before walking out of the bathroom.

Luna walked into her room at Rebecca's, because the bathroom was connected to it. She stopped when she saw who was laying on her bed.  
"How did you know I was staying here?" She asked Kol.  
"I stalked you." He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.  
"Why?" Luna asked as she took a small step closer to her bed.  
"Because I fancy you."  
"And I suppose stealing the stake from my jacket was also because you like me?"  
"I don't want it used against me."  
"Well, if you promise not to use it on your sister... I'll help make sure it's not used on you." She said as she stood at the side of the bed. Kol just gave her a small smile before she slid into the bed next to him. "You can stay the night if you want, just no sex."  
"Are you sure you can handle that?" Kol asked with a smirk.  
"The question is can you?" Luna asked back with a smirk before turning on her side so her back was facing Kol. "Good night Kol."  
"Good night Luna." Kol whispered before Luna slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have some Koluna (Kol/Luna) scenes in this chapter and hopefully there will be some more before his death (and when he comes back at the end of the season as a ghost).  
****~ Luna and Klaus will hopefully have a small scene at the end of the next chapter. Hopefully they'll also have a couple in episode 12 (A View To Kill).****  
**

**~ I think I have to re-watch some of the season 4 episodes to help me plan the chapters for Luna. (mainly episodes 12, 16-20, and 21-23.. but maybe not even all of them). Ideas for those episodes/chapters will be helpful if you have any (:**

**~ I've been trying to plan ahead and choose Luna's Prom dress. Right now I have it between a blue dress and a pink dress. I like both of them, but I can't choose. What do you like between the two? Or do you think her dress should be a different color? Choosing a character's outfits ahead of time helps when I write certain chapters. **  
**~ Please check out my profile for links to Luna's outfits. I make the outfits on my Polyvore, which also has some outfits for future stories (For Luna, Chelsea, and some other stories that I want to work on in the future).**

**~ I have a poll on my profile to help me decide on who I should start The Originals season 1 for first. It's either for the OC in this story Luna or one of my other OC's Chelsea. Who ever gets the most votes is going to have season 1 for The Originals season 1 first. Only after I decide on titles for them of course... lol**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	8. Catch Me If You Can

**~ It took me a little longer than I would have liked to get this chapter up, but it's longer than I thought it would be (: Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. **

_ShiloCoulter: I don't want Kol to die either, but he kinda has to for what I have planned in the story. Kol and Klaus both like Luna, but I want Luna in The Originals __with a Klaus/Luna/Marcel triangle. I did bring Kol back (after his death) in my other season 4 story Changes Within so he could be in The Originals for that OC Chelsea (a witch/vamp hybrid). There are some other ideas I have for stories where (when I get to Kol's death) someone will try to save him, but that's just not in this story. Kol will still be back when the veil is dropped in the last two episodes of season 4._

**~ Not many helpful reviews on the last chapter :(**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kol sleeping next to me. It surprised me a little that he actually stayed the whole night. He looked peaceful, like Klaus did when he was sleeping. '_Why am I attracted to the Originals?' _I asked myself. A part of me wanted to brush Kol's face with my fingers, but I could control myself. I slowly started to get out the bed before getting pulled back.  
"Can't escape." Kol whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. "I missed you." He whispered and I could tell my body wanted to give into him. My mind had other plans.  
"Kol." I whispered as I felt his hands roam my back. "I can't." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "It just doesn't feel right, at least not now."  
"Then tonight?" He asked with a smirk and I found myself holding back a smile.  
"That's not what I meant." I said as he brushed some hair behind my ear. "I...I'm still in love with your brother." Kol's eyes searched mine and I couldn't help but feel like he was going to compel me.  
"But you're not with him now."  
"That's because I'm mad at him." I laid on my back next to him. "I've been focusing on anger but I can still feel love." I stared at the ceiling as I talked. "There's still more for your brother than for you..."  
"So you love me?" Kol asked and I could tell out the corner of my eyes that he was smirking.  
"Oh Kol..." I turned my head to face him "...if I did, I wouldn't tell you because your ego would get too big."  
"It's too late for that darling." Kol said as I began to get up from the bed.  
"I know." I said before walking into the bathroom. "Don't join me." I said to Kol before closing and locking the bathroom doors.

As I started the shower, I couldn't help but realize that it was easy to take my mind off of things with Kol. I could still felt the love I knew I had for Klaus, but I was angry at him. If he didn't bring my mom back, then she would still be alive. '_I should have stayed with her'_ I thought. '_I could have protected her.'_ As I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath. It wouldn't do me any good if I got mad at myself. When I opened my eyes, I started to undress so I could get into the shower.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom with a bathrobe wrapped around my body. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell Kol was on my bed.  
"Why are you still here?" I asked as I looked through my dresser for something to wear.  
"I'm just waiting for you." He said and without looking, I knew he was smirking. "Let's get a drink."  
"It's too early for a drink." I said as I found a pair of jeans.  
"That doesn't mean anything." I took out a light blue Tshirt.  
"You just want to spend more time with me..."  
"Is that a problem?" I could practically feel his breath on my neck.  
"I'll make you a deal." I turned around and realized that he was standing behind me. "No getting me drunk on purpose, no trying to kill anyone who tries to flirt with me, and no sex unless I start it." I could tell that he didn't exactly like those terms, but if he actually wanted to spend more time with me he wouldn't have a choice.  
"You're a stubborn one Luna." He said with a smirk.  
"I know." I smirked at him before grabbing a few more clothing items and going into the bathroom to change. When I had the clothes on, I walked out of the bathroom. "Just a few more things." I said before getting a jacket and a pair of earrings. "Now I'm ready." Kol just smirked before we left together.

* * *

A part of me thought that Kol was serious about taking me out for a drink... but it turned out he had other plans. Kol said he wanted to ruin his brother's plan to grow Jeremy's mark. I didn't say anything about wanting the cure for revenge, but I did have backup plans.

After Kol brought me to a bar filled with newly turned vampires, he started to kill them. I didn't help him even though he tried to get me to help. Instead I just made sure they didn't try to get away while having free drinks. When he was done killing them, he said Damon and Jeremy would come back. While we waited, I could tell that he wanted me to enjoy myself with him but I couldn't with all the dead vampires around. It reminded me of the day Klaus killed my dad in Tennessee. I couldn't enjoy myself when I kept remembering that day. I just drank and tried to numb the pain.

I was in the bathroom when I hear some noises over the music that was playing. It made me curious, so I slowly walked out to see what happened. I didn't see anyone, but I knew there was people in the freezer.  
"_I did it."_ I could hear Kol's voice, so I decided to walk in to see what was happening.  
"Kol?" Jeremy asked just as I walked into the freezer. "Luna?" I looked to see him and Damon standing in front of Kol.  
"Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings when I'm with Luna." Kol glanced back at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before Kol looked back to Jeremy and Damon. "Us four need to have a little chat." Kol took a sip from the bottle he was holding. "Care for a drink?" He asked Damon as he held the bottle out towards him.  
"He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it." Damon said as he stepped in front of Jeremy, like he was protecting him. I took the bottle from Kol's hand and took a big gulp before he started to talk.  
"You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark." Kol said. "It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter." I looked at Kol, semi-hoping he wasn't thinking about killing Damon. He didn't really do anything bad to me, except when they desiccated Klaus a few weeks ago.  
"Why? What's it to you either way?" Damon asked.  
"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous."  
"Oh...You must be talking about Silas." I looked from Damon to Kol, remembering what he said when we were at the school.  
"What do you know of him?"  
"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem." Damon said to Kol as he glanced at me.  
"Isn't it?"  
"Uh-uh." Damon glanced at me and I could tell that he was wondering why I was near Kol.  
"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending." I listened to Kol because I didn't think he would lie about Silas. He seemed genuinely worried about what would happen if Silas would rise. It seemed too detailed to be a lie. "So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"  
"We're not going to back off the cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." I rolled my eyes at Damon and tried to be quiet as Kol stepped towards them.  
"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"  
"I'm not calling anything off, mate." Jeremy said as he held up a bow and aimed it at Kol. I took a step to the side, giving myself some room to run if he tried to shoot it.  
"Well I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms." He sped towards Jeremy, but was stopped by Damon. They wrestled before Damon managed to pin him against the wall.  
"Jeremy, run!" Damon yelled and Jeremy ran out. I turned towards Damon and Kol just in time to see Kol put Damon in a headlock.  
"What?" I asked Kol when I saw his expression. "I said I wasn't going to help." I started to walk out of the freezer.  
"Where are you going Luna?" Kol asked, but I didn't stop walking because I knew he would be able to hear me.  
"I'm just looking for some food." I said. "There has to be a kitchen..." I mainly said to myself as I started to look around the bar.

* * *

I managed to make myself a cheeseburger after finding all things I needed. It smelled soo good, but that could be because I didn't have blood in a few days. I considered eating it at a table, but I didn't want to eat by myself.  
"_Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."_ I could hear Klaus's voice. I knew it was over the phone because I didn't hear him walk into the bar.  
"Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun." I rolled my eyes at Kol as I stepped into the freezer.  
"_Those vampires were for my hunter."_ Klaus said as I noticed Damon sitting on a chair with a piece of wood sticking out of his chest._  
_"I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people." Kol said as he glanced at me. I bit into my cheeseburger instead of saying anything.  
"_Where's Damon Salvatore?"  
_"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake."  
"_And what of Luna?"_ I looked straight at Kol and he looked straight in my eyes.  
"She's around...somewhere" He smirked at me. "It's hard to know what she's up to these days." I was hard to deny what Kol said about me. No one really knew what I was up to, unless I told him.  
"_Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box."  
_"Hey. No need to be nasty about it."  
"_On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?"  
_"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to get in more trouble?" I asked Kol, but he didn't say anything.  
"Now stab yourself a little bit further." He compelled Damon to push the piece of wood farther into his body.  
"If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man." Damon said to Kol after pushing the wood.  
"I don't want to kill you." Kol said to Damon after taking the cheeseburger from me. "I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled." Kol was about to bite into the cheeseburger, but I took it from him before he could.  
"If you want a cheeseburger, get your own." I took a big bite from it so he wouldn't want to take it from me again.  
"I'm gonna rip out your spleen." Damon said to Kol, which made him turn away from me.  
"You ought to be thanking me." Kol said to Damon as he took a step closer. "I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?" Kol took a few steps around Damon.  
"Nope."  
"You're lying." Kol said after a laugh. I just rolled my eyes as Kol continued to talk to Damon. "I bet you'd love to rip his head right off... And I'm gonna give you your wish." Kol bent down in front of Damon looked him in the eyes. "You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him."

After Damon walked out the bar, I looked at Kol.  
"Was that really necessary?" I asked before he stepped towards me.  
"Of course it was." He smirked at me before taking what was left of the cheeseburger and scarfed it down. "That was good."  
"You're just saying that because I made it." Kol smirked and sped me against the wall. He brushed some hair behind my ear and kept going down my face. I could tell what he wanted to do and I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but I could feel my body wanting the same thing. His hand brushed down to my elbow and he looked me in the eyes. "Kol..." Kol pressed his lips on mine and slipped his hands behind my waist. "I..."  
"Just give in darling." He whispered in my ear and I felt my body go on automatic. My hands wrapped around his neck. He started to kiss down my neck.  
"Kol." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "I..." He looked me in the eyes and I noticed he was looking at me the same way that Klaus has looked at me. "Kol..." I took my hands from his neck and his expression changed. "I'm sorry."  
"We have eternity to do it again." Kol said and I knew he was hiding the disappointment he was feeling.  
"You really like me, don't you?" I asked. Instead of answering, he just gave a smirk before walking away. I found myself wondering what I felt for Kol before folling him out of the bar.

* * *

I stayed near Kol, even though I really didn't have to. It felt comfortable around Kol because I saw him as a friend, despite what he wanted to do with me. He could have compelled me to have sex with him, but he didn't. If he made me uncomfortable, I could easily kick his ass.

The two of us went to Klaus's mansion, even though I didn't really want to be there. If I ran into Klaus, I could run away or talk to him...depending on how he would make me feel. I tried not to think about it as Kol and I turned the corner.  
"Going somewhere?" Rebecca asked Kol, which made me realize she was in the room. "I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased."  
"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't." Kol said with a smile, which if I was being honest with myself... I thought that it was a good idea.  
"Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Rebecca said and Kol walked past her. I was going to say something, but Rebecca pulled out a dagger and stuck it at Kol's back.  
"You'd really dagger me?" Kol asked and I could tell that he was afraid. I didn't want him to die, but if Rebecca stuck the dagger in him, he wouldn't really be dead.  
"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over." Rebecca said knowing that I wasn't compelled.  
"And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is."  
"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." Rebecca said before Kol sped and pointed the white oak stake at her heart. "Kol!" She said in surprise before I sped and pushed him away from her.  
"Don't you dare think about using it on your sister." I said as I stood in front of Becca. "I told you last night not to. We had a deal."  
"I won't let them raise Silas." Kol said as he looked at me. He didn't know about my plans for revenge, but then again no one knew.  
"Enough of this foolishness." Klaus said from behind me and Rebecca, but I didn't look away from Kol. "Put it down, Kol." Kol took one look at me before speeding out. of the house.  
"He was going to kill me!" Rebecca said to Klaus and I slowly turned towards them.  
"Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Ass." I murmured, forgetting he could hear me.  
"Burn in hell." Rebecca said to Klaus before walking out and leaving the two of us alone. I just stared at him, trying to think of what to say to him. It was clear that he was surprised to see me, unless he was just surprised that I was near Kol.  
"I'm not hooking up with your brother this time." I said and before he could respond, I sped out.

* * *

I went back to Rebecca's place because I didn't want to stay at Klaus's mansion. After I took another shower and grabbed a few blood bags, I sat on my bed. I wasn't tired so I tried to think of things that I could do without waking up Rebecca. '_I wonder what's on TV'_ I thought to myself before turning on the TV that was my bedroom. After flipping through the channels, I finally settled on a horror movie with vampires in it. I started to drink one of the bags as I watched the movie.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have a small Kluna (Klaus/Luna) scene in this chapter. I wanted Klaus to see her before the scene I want them to have in the beginning of the next chapter. They will will have more than one scene together in the next chapter... which helps set up for episodes 13 and 14 (Into The Wild and Down The Rabbit Hole). I'm also going to try and get Luna invited into the Gilbert house because of what happens with the next three episodes/chapters.**  
**~ I might be able to get a fight in the next chapter between Luna, Jeremy, and Elena. I also might try and get one of the parts with Damon and klaus in te next chapter as well.**  
**~ The chapter/episode for Stand By Me might be a Klaus/Luna only chapter considering what happens during the chapters before it. I'd like to hear your thoughts about that and what you would like to see in it.**

**~ If I stick to how I have it planned, this story should end with at least 20 chapters. I have it planned to post at least one chapter a week, which means that this story would end around the beginning of February... maybe sooner if I end up doing more than one chapter a week. Then onto season 1 of The Originals (depending if I have it up for Chelsea by then or not)**

**~ Hopefully I'll start The Originals for Chelsea soon... which (I'm thinking) will be called 'Down The Rabbit Hole'. I'll let you know when it's up if you want to read it.  
~ Please check out '_Out Of Place', 'Masquerade' _and_ 'Past Temptations'._ They are in need of reviews. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. A View To Kill

**~ This is one of my favorite stories to write at the moment, so please review! (I didn't think I'd have to say that with this story).**

**~ Please, if you decide to follow or favorite this story (or any of mine), please review. I count on reviews more than if you favorite of follow the story. It only takes three seconds or more... depending on how much you want to review. (the bigger they are, the happier I am and quicker the chapters come out). So, please review...even if you don't like the story, you can tell me what you think could make it better.**

**~ It might not be as long as I originally wanted, but I'm still happy with it.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I ended up staying up well past midnight. I fell asleep during one of the Chucky movies, but I wasn't really sure what one it was. The TV was still on because I could hear it through my sleep.  
"Ughh." I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, even though I was trying to sleep. I moved so I could reach the TV remote and I turned off the TV. "More sleep." I mumbled to myself before laying my head on my pillow. My body was still tired, but I could hear voices coming from down the hall. "Stop talking so I can sleep." I said, hoping that they had supernatural hearing and actually listened to me. After what seemed like hours, I knew they weren't going to stop. I opened my eyes, deciding to see who was talking and keeping me from sleeping. I slowly got out of my bed, put on my blue bathrobe, and walked down the hall.

I walked through the hall and noticed Rebecca's door was open. When I stepped in front of it, I immediately noticed Klaus. He looked surprised to see me and even though I was surprised, I tried to hide it.  
"I was trying to sleep." I said to him before noticing Stefan standing in front of him. "Why are you here?" I asked Stefan.  
"It seems that Stefan slept with my sister." Klaus said to me. I pretended like he didn't say anything to me, but he knew I heard him.  
"This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom." Rebecca said as she walked out of her bathroom, wearing a robe.  
"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business." Klaus said to his sister. "Or have you forgotten, our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"  
"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget." Rebecca said to him.  
"And I tried to stop him." I said, which made everyone look at me. "I'm not letting him kill my best friend." I could tell that Klaus was looking at me with interest in his eyes. It was true what I said. I would do whatever I could do to keep the remaining people in my life from dying.  
"Well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." Klaus said to Rebecca, even though I knew he heard what I said.  
"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" Rebecca said with anger at her brother and I didn't say anything.  
"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes.  
"And leave herself unprotected?" I leaned against the doorway to Rebecca's room. "Sure, I can help her... but she has more insurance with that dagger."  
"That means you can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here." Rebecca said before going into her bathroom and starting a shower.  
"Since there's no chance of me going back to sleep, I'll take her idea." I said before walking back to my room.

I looked through my drawers for something to wear. Most of it Rebecca had bought me after my mom got murdered, but some of them were snuck from Klaus's place. I was taking out a tank top when I could feel him stand at the door way. A part of me wanted to talk to him, but I felt like if I did then I would say something that I couldn't take back. After picking out a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top, I put them in the bathroom that was connected to my room before walking back out of it. I noticed the empty blood bags from before I fell asleep. They went straight into the garbage that was also in my room before I began to make my final trip into the bathroom. I didn't even make one foot into bathroom before getting pulled back into Klaus's arms. All I could do was let out a gasp, because I was surprised. My chest was against his and my hands were held by his. I just looked at his shirt, not wanting to look in his eyes just yet.  
"I never thought your mother would get killed." Klaus said to me in a soft tone. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes because I could already feel tears gather. If there was one person that I didn't want to cry in front of, that would be Klaus. I wanted to into the bathroom and take a shower, but I just couldn't get my body to move. I think Klaus could sense that because I felt one of his hands move and lift my chin up. "Open your eyes love." He whispered, but I shook my head. "I'm not going to compel you, I promise." I could feel more tears gather and a few of them run from my eyes. My eyes didn't want to open, but I slowly opened them because I knew Klaus would keep asking until I opened them. I looked in his eyes and I saw sadness through my tears. He used the hand that he lifted my head with to wipe away some of my tears.  
"I hate crying." I said so softly that you had to have supernatural hearing to know what I said.  
"I know love. I'm sorry." I felt myself break down and just wrap my arms around him. I buried my head into his chest. It took me a few minutes to calm myself and stop crying. "Spend the day with me." He said when I stopped crying. I lifted my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes.  
"I just want to spend today alone." I gave him a small smile, to let him know I was okay before I slowly went into the bathroom.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I let out a deep sigh before I started my shower.

* * *

I spent most of the day by myself in Rebecca's house. She went to the canceled dance with Stefan. Throughout the day, I found myself day-dreaming about doing the same thing...but with Klaus. I would be lying if I said I didn't have the same day-dreams including Kol. My mind was all over the place when it came to what I felt for the two of them. I sat down on the couch, tilted my head back and closed my eyes.  
"My life used to be so much simpler." I thought out loud to myself before feeling someone sit next to me on the couch. I didn't have to look to know who it was. "What do you want Kol."  
"Can't I sit to you without wanting anything?" He asked and I opened my eyes so I could look at him.  
"No." I said and he smirked at me. "So, what do you want?"  
"To spend time with my precious ginger." I sped on top of Kol and put my hand around his neck.  
"Don't call me a ginger." I said because I always got mad when people called me ginger, even though I was one. He sped so I was under him and he was the one holding my neck. We looked into each others eyes before he laid his lips on mine. I gave into what my body wanted and brought my hands to his back. "Kol." I whispered before feeling his hands go towards my waist. His fingers started to slip into my shorts, but my hands stopped him by grabbing his wrists. "Don't." I whispered as I moved his hands up my sides. There was a part of me that did want to do it with Kol, but another part felt like I was betraying Klaus if I did.  
"Why not?" He asked as he kissed down my neck.  
"You know why."  
"Because you still love my brother?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I just nodded my head. "But why are you not with him?"  
"I wanted to be alone today."  
"And now?"  
"Not so much." As he continued to look in my eyes, he brushed some of my hair behind my ear.  
"Care to join me at the Gilbert's?" I couldn't help but think about spending more time with Kol. I already had an invitation into that house when Jeremy and I hung out after Homecoming. The answer he wanted to hear was different than the one I was thinking of giving him, but I kept thinking about it. "I'll buy you a couple drinks." He offered with a small smirk.  
"Even though I almost never say no to a free drink, I'm going to stay here."  
"Then after I'm done with my business there, I'll come back." He kissed me. "I'll be back by midnight." I was going to say something, but before I could he had sped away. I just laid on the couch, trying to think of when Kol started to actually care about me.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna sat on a bench that was in the backyard of Rebecca's house. She was already waiting for Kol, even though it wasn't midnight. There was a part of her that was worried about Kol because she knew that the Gilbert's didn't like him. Luna knew he could handle himself, but there was still a strong sense of worry. '_Maybe I should check on him._' She thought before pulling out her phone. She held it in her hands for a few seconds before texting him. When she didn't get a reply, she got worried and made up her mind about checking up on him.

Luna sped to the Gilbert house only to see Klaus standing inside, looking in the kitchen. She looked at he was looking at and put two and two together.  
"No." She whispered, which made Klaus realize that she was there. "He..he can't be..." Klaus turned towards her just as she sped into the kitchen. She kneeled down next to Kol's burnt body, holding back the tears. "No." She slowly brought her hand up to his face because she didn't believe what she saw. "You can't... you promised." She said to Kol's body, wanting him to hear her. "You said you'd come back." The tears fell from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to fight them. "Don't be dead please. I can't lose anyone else." Luna was so absorbed by Kol's body in front of her, she didn't realize that Klaus was looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. He was sad not only because he lost his brother, but also because of the way it affected Luna. "Kol...please." Luna held his burnt hand, hoping that he would squeeze her hand back. She started to look over his body, hoping that he would heal from being burnt. She couldn't help but notice something in his burnt pocket, that didn't look burnt. Her hand reached over his body and slowly took it out. It was a tiny box that was lightly signed from the fire that burnt Kol. Her eyes looked back at Kol, who remained burnt and unmoving. '_Was he going to give this to me?_' She asked herself before slowly opening the box. Inside was a silver ring with a crescent moon on it. '_Like my necklace_' Luna thought before bringing one of her hands to her neck. '_What happened to it?_' She thought, finally realizing that it was missing. Her necklace broke off her when she turned the night her mother was murdered, but she never noticed. Luna looked at the ring and took it out the box. A small smile appeared on her face before slowly slipping it on her right hand. "Kol..." She whispered through fresh tears as she looked back at his face. In her mind, she could picture his smile, hear his laugh, and even feel his touch. "How?" She asked louder and towards Klaus. Klaus didn't respond, which made Luna take a deep breath and turn her head towards him. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, both for the lose of Kol. Klaus didn't answer and he couldn't reach Luna because he was trapped from Bonnie's spell. Luna could see the torture in his eyes and sped to him, wrapping her arms around his body. "I can't be alone and neither can you." Klaus couldn't help but wrap his arms around Luna as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

**~ It might not be the best ending, but I felt it was just as emotional as the other version of the end that I had in mind.**  
**~ I was going to have Luna with Kol when he talks with Elena, (so she could be invited in) but I looked back at the season 3 events (The Other Hybrid) and I figured out that there was a time where Luna could have been invited in (by Jeremy of course and without Elena knowing.) so I could change the chapter plans a bit. Hopefully you won't mind... especially with what happened in this chapter and the next two.**  
**~ Since the next chapter is based from the episode 'Into The Wild'... I'm thinking on how Luna will react to when Klaus bites Caroline. And some of the Kluna (Klaus/Luna) scenes that I can put in it.**

**~ There was no helpful reviews on the last chapter (Helpful reviews are more than one word and help me decide on what to do with future chapters). Please, if you review (if you like this story, you should review) then say something about what you liked or didn't like in the chapter, what you want to see in future chapters and just anything that you think is helpful.**

**~ The next chapter might take a little bit to come out because I want to get the first chapter for my first story that will go along season 1 of The Originals. It includes my OC Chelsea (I have list of stories that she is in on my profile). The story will be called 'Down The Rabbit Hole' and hopefully it will be posted within the next couple of days (:**

_**ENJOY!**_


	10. Into The Wild

**~ I decided to update twice this week because I don't know how often I'll be able to update within the next couple of weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to continue once a week but I'm not sure.**

_Nicole: I was going to say why the ring was in Kol's pocket, but then I realized that Kol comes back as a ghost and his ghost will have scenes with Luna, so I'll have his ghost explain why it was in his pocket (: That won't be until episode 22 (The Walking Dead). Kol was and still is a major part of Luna's life during this season. He took her in when she turned off her humanity and he didn't have to. Kol cared enough to make sure she didn't get killed in Italy and he kept her away from Marcel in their visit to New Orleans. Hopefully I'll be able to have him say how he truly feels about her when he comes back later on. To me it seems that Klaus and Luna were drifting apart because she had turned it off and her mother got murdered by the hybrids that Klaus killed. In the last scene of the last chapter, I think it was just the emotion of the situation that caused Luna to hug Klaus like she did. They both do love each other, but she hasn't said it to him since the season 3 events. There might be some memory sharing between Klaus and Luna in the next chapter (when Tyler and Caroline aren't there). When it comes to Klaus's feelings, I think we might have to wait a little bit because of what will be happening within the next few chapters, but I will try to get them in before their trip to New Orleans. I'm actually still thinking about who Klaus will sleep with. There are a couple of ideas I have for the spin-off... some of them are if he sleeps with Haley, but it all depends. I want to have a Klaus/Luna/Marcel triangle in the spin-off, so whoever I make Klaus sleep with...it has to fit that._

_mrstomdaley1996: In season 3, Luna sort of acted in a similar way towards Klaus (after he killed her father) but now since she's lost both her mom and Kol this season... it might take a little longer (or just one huge thing) for Luna to admit out loud to Klaus that she still loves him. In a way she's like him because they don't want to get close to someone because they're afraid to lose them one they admit it._

_Anna.B: It wasn't his fault that he broke the promise, but I had to create a way for her to become worried about him and check up on him... which leads to her finding out that he's dead. Kluna is the end game for this season, but there's going to be Klaus/Luna/Marcel (hopefully) whenever I get to The Originals events for Luna. In the second to last episode of season 4, Kol comes back as a ghost so he'll be back in this story. If he ever comes back in The Originals, then there will be more Koluna scenes (: Luna's not really friends with the Mystic Falls gang anymore, except when Elena turns of her humanity.. like the Rebecca/Elena friendship in the show. I don't think Luna will object to Klaus biting Caroline, because of reasons that will hopefully be explained in this chapter. If I can do it, I think the chapter for Stand By Me will be mainly Kluna scenes...the two of them still affected by Kol's death and Klaus trying to talk Luna and making up for not being around her much since her mother died. The Originals story for Chelsea, 'Down The Rabbit Hole' should be posted by the time you see this (: I have plans for her to have scenes with Elijah (when I get to him being undaggered) as well as Chelsea having scenes with Marcel and the others. I'm still trying to think of things that I'll put in it, but you'll have to wait and read those chapters for yourself (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Klaus was laying on a couch. He was awake, looking at Luna. She was laying on him, with her head on his chest. Luna stayed the night with Klaus because neither one of them wanted to be alone. He couldn't help but realize how fragile Luna was, which she spend a lot of time trying to hide. It didn't help that she lost two people she cared for in a week. As Klaus brushed some hair behind Luna's ear he thought of how similar they were. They both tried to hide how emotional they could get and would protect those they care about.

As Klaus started to put his arm over Luna's side, she started to move. Luna yawned and slowly opened her eyes, to see the inside of the Gilbert house. She could feel Klaus's arm around her, so she slipped her free hand through his.  
"Are you awake?" She asked after yawning again.  
"Yes I am love." Klaus whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. "How did you sleep?"  
"I barely did." She honestly said to Klaus. "I kept thinking about them." Luna closed her eyes, trying to push the images of the dead bodies of the people she lost. "My dad, mom..." she sighed "...even Kol." Klaus's thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "Everytime I closed my eyes, their dead bodies..." Tears started to gather in Luna's eyes. "I lose everyone."  
"Not everyone." Luna tilted her head up so she could look at Klaus's face. '_I haven't lost him'_ She thought before she found herself showing a small smile. There were tears falling from her eyes and Klaus noticed. He moved so her head wouldn't be on his chest anymore. They were sitting next to her and was able to wipe the tears from her face.  
"Are you hungry?" Luna asked after a few minutes of looking into Klaus's eyes. "I can make something. Or order something." They couldn't help but look at each other. "Pizza, Chinese...or I can go out and get breakfast."  
"Stay here. We'll order pizza." Luna just gave him a small nod. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around her. They didn't have to order right away. All she wanted to do was stay near him and feel like she wasn't alone.

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I sat on the couch while Klaus stood behind me, looking at Kol's body. I didn't want to look at it because I felt like I would start crying. My fingers fidgeted with the ring I found in his pocket. In my mind, I played over different scenes where he would have given it to me, but none of them were going to come true. '_Why did they have to kill you?'_ I thought, sort of hoping that he could hear my thoughts. I took a deep breath before realizing Tyler walked into the house. It took all of my self control not to attack him for everything that has happened.  
"Morning, sunshine." Tyler said to Klaus, obviously ignoring the fact I was there. "You look pathetic."  
"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off." Klaus said and without looking I knew he turned to face Tyler. "Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets."  
"That is if I don't get to you first." I threatenly said to Tyler, wanting him to leave.  
"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal." I couldn't control myself so I sped towards Tyler. We fought for a little bit, but I managed to pin him against the wall.  
"If anyone is getting the cure shoved down their throat, it's you." I said to him with my hybrid features showing. "You got the hybrids unsired and they killed my mom. Someone's got to pay." Tyler managed to get out of my grip and we started to fight again. He was about to hit me, but then I realized that I was in the area where Klaus was trapped. When Tyler's fist went towards me, I pulled him in and Klaus kicked him as hard as he could. Tyler flew against the wall and groaned in pain.  
"I'm an Original." Klaus said, getting back to Tyler's original point. "What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you."  
"You know what I think?" Tyler asked as he groaned from pain. "I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it." I was going to speed towards Tyler, but Klaus held both of my arms backwards, stopping me from attacking.  
"I recommend drowning." Klaus said as he kept hold of me. I was trying to slip my arms out of his grip so I could attack Tyler. "There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." I kept my eyes on Tyler, wanting to attack him again. "Settle down love." Klaus whispered in my ear as I continued to try and get out of his grip. "You'll get your chance."  
"I don't want to wait." I said as I glared at Tyler. I knew he was a hybrid like me and didn't have any parents left, but it was practically his reason for my mom being dead. Nothing else about him mattered. "I just want to land one punch." I knew my hybrid features were showing again because of Tyler's expression.  
"If you do, you'll never stop." Klaus said, still keeping me in his grip.  
"That doesn't matter." I managed to get one arm out of Klaus's grip, but then her turned me around so our chests were against each other.  
"Trust me love, now's not the time for revenge." I couldn't help but look Klaus in the eyes. "After you settle down, I'll help you plan your revenge." He looked behind me, towards Tyler. "Right down to every bloody detail." I knew in his own way he was threatening Tyler by saying he would help me. When Klaus looked back at me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It took me a few minutes before I calmed down and opened my eyes.  
"Okay." He kissed me on the forehead, but I made no movement. I put my head against his chest and tried not to get angry because Tyler was also in the house.

* * *

I stayed in the living room with Klaus, mainly because he wouldn't let me leave. He knew if I got out, I would go after Tyler. I knew it would calm the anger inside, but I could try and wait. I looked at Klaus when I heard the back door open because I didn't know who it was.  
"You're still here? What are you doing?" When I looked I saw Caroline standing in the kitchen.  
"Gloating." Tyler said to her as he looked towards me and Klaus.  
"Gloating on how I beat you up?" I asked with a smirk, which made Caroline turn towards me.  
"Luna..." Caroline said when saw me, but I ignored her.  
"I can always beat you up again."  
"Come home." Caroline said to Tyler as Klaus stepped closer to the barrier by them. "Don't stoop to his level."  
"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Tyler held a glass of liquor up in the air as he looked towards us.  
"Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." Caroline said, which made me angry.  
"That corpse has a name." I said with anger towards her. I couldn't help but look at Kol and feel sad. '_He should be given a proper burial'_ I thought as they started to cover him up with a tablecloth. I closed my eyes and looked away, trying not to picture Kol as a burnt corpse.  
"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus said to the others as I just tried not to think about Kol. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."  
"I will never, ever, help you." Caroline said and I could tell that she was angry with Klaus.  
"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter." I reluctantly looked at Klaus and Caroline, not knowing what was going to happen.  
"How delusional are you? You killed his mother. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too?" '_He's killed a lot of people'_ I couldn't help but think as Caroline continued. "You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." I watched with some shock when Klaus took the near by lamp that sat on the floor, stuck in in Caroline and pulled her into the room.  
"No!" Tyler yelled as Klaus bit Caroline's neck. I watched her body fall to the ground.  
"Now, that was definitely worth the calories." Klaus said to Tyler. I got off the couch and walked around to Caroline, who was in shock that she was bit.  
"It doesn't look too bad." I said because I felt that I should try something to make her feel better. She looked up and me and I knew that she was in pain. "I'll help you up." I said to her, feeling that she didn't deserve it as much as Tyler. Since Tyler was a hybrid, a wolf bite wouldn't affect him.

After Caroline stepped out of the living room, Tyler helped her onto one of the couches that was away from Klaus.  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Caroline mumbled and I couldn't help but look at Klaus. He was looking at Caroline and Tyler. He didn't look sad for what he did, which I sort of expected from him.  
"Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this." Tyler gently said to Caroline, which made me look towards them.  
"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood!" Caroline brought her hand to where Klaus bit her and felt the wound. "Oh my god..." As I looked at how Tyler looked at Caroline, I couldn't help but think of me and Klaus. If it was us in their positions, we would probably be acting the same way.  
"I know. I'll fix it." Tyler gently said and I realized that he really loved Caroline. He stood and looked straight at Klaus.  
"She'll die if you don't heal her." Tyler said to Klaus.  
"Okay." Klaus bit into his wrists and held them up. "Beg me to save her life." I shook my head, not liking how he was acting. I knew I was mad at Tyler and wanted revenge, but Caroline had nothing to do with my plans.  
"Is this what you want?" Tyler asked Klaus. "To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please."  
"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that."  
"Please."  
"Please..." Klaus was trying to make Tyler beg to save Caroline. I didn't exactly agree with it, but I didn't say anything.  
"Please save her life."  
"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking."  
"I'll be your slave again." Tyler said, which slightly shocked me. "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."  
"No."  
"Get me out of here." Caroline said, which made me look at her. "I can't even look at him."  
"Come on." Tyler helped Caroline up and I watched as they walked out of the house.

I stood in my spot, looking at the door that they walked out of.  
"You could have healed her." I said to Klaus, which made him turn towards me.  
"If I healed her, then that would be too easy." He smirked at me, which I chose to ignore. "Call it me helping you with your revenge."  
"I wouldn't have done that." I said, meaning the part about not healing her. "I wanted to hurt Tyler, not Caroline."  
"Tyler is hurt."  
"I mean physically hurt, not emotional." Klaus looked at me with some interest in his eyes. "I'm not heartless...at least not anymore." My mind flashed back to everything I did when my emotions were off and I didn't care what I did. "Besides, I don't want help with revenge." Klaus stepped towards me and I stepped back. "I'm getting a drink." I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't help but look down at Kol's covered corpse. '_I wish you were still here'_ I thought before looking for a glass to pour some liquor in.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with a bottle in my hand instead of a glass. Klaus and I didn't say anything to each other, which was uncomfortable. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say that he didn't already hear. My eyes went from looking at Klaus's back to the front door. Tyler carried Caroline in and placed her just inside the barrier.  
"You want to be in control, Klaus?" Tyler asked, which made Klaus turn towards them. "Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." After Tyler left, I moved so I could get a better look at Caroline.  
"Nothing personal, love. If I cure you, that means victory for him." Klaus said to Caroline. "Don't worry. It won't be long now." I put the bottle down and walked over to Caroline.  
"Come on..." I slowly put my arms under her and picked her up "...if he's not going to heal you, I'm not letting you die on the floor." I gave Klaus a quick glance before putting her on the couch behind Klaus. I sat on the table in front of the couch, and looked at the bite mark on her neck. '_That looks like it hurts'_ I thought because I never saw a werewolf or hybrid bite up close before.

I sadly looked at Caroline before looking at Klaus. He was leaning against the wall, looking towards Kol's corpse, which made me feel sad. Instead of saying anything to him, I stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room.  
"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." I could hear Caroline say to Klaus after what felt like hours.  
"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus said, but I didn't look towards him or say anything.  
"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me? To Luna?" I looked towards Caroline, not completely knowing why she mentioned me.  
"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."  
"I don't believe you." Caroline said, which almost what I was practically thinking.  
"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."  
"It's because you were hurt." I couldn't help but look towards Klaus, who was looking towards Caroline. "Which means that there is a part of you that is human." Klaus didn't look at me as he sat on the table in front of Caroline.  
"How could you possibly think that?" Klaus asked and I could tell he didn't believe her.  
"Because I've seen it." I thought that Caroline looked towards me. "Because... I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done." I couldn't help but step towards Caroline, feeling like she would be dying soon.  
"But you can't. Can you?"  
"I know that you're in love with Luna." I couldn't help but look at Klaus. He looked towards me and I could tell by his eyes that he did care about me, but he's never said '_I love you_' to me. "And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." Klaus looked away from me, but I could tell that he had tears in his eyes.  
"You're hallucinating." Klaus said and a part of me felt sad. I looked at Caroline, not wanting to look at Klaus at the moment.  
"I guess I'll never know." Caroline said and I could hear her heart start to slow.  
"Caroline?" I asked, semi-hoping that she wasn't dead. "Caroline?" I looked at Klaus, hoping that he would heal Caroline. He looked at me for a moment before moving Caroline so her head landed on his chest. Klaus bit into his wrist and fed her his blood.  
"Thank you." I said because, even though I wasn't exactly friends with Caroline, he knew I didn't want her to die. Klaus just gave me a small nod as Caroline continued to suck his blood, which healed the bite he gave her earlier.

* * *

After Caroline was healed, she went to the couch that she was on before and started to sleep. Klaus and I stayed up and I couldn't help but wonder if he would ever say '_I love you'_ to me. I've said it to him, but that was only once before I turned off my humanity. I haven't said it to him since they've returned. I knew I loved him, even though I didn't say it to him. '_Do we need to say it?'_ I asked myself before taking one of the spare pillows and putting it on the floor. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus watch me as I laid on the floor.  
"I'm still not leaving." I said to him before putting my head on the pillow with my back towards him. "I just don't want to sleep on the couch. 'Night." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly went to sleep with thoughts of me and Klaus.

* * *

**~ The main target of Luna's anger (since her mom was murdered) was Tyler. I wanted to have a fight between them in this chapter with Klaus sort of playing peace keeper. I also wanted to make sure that even when Luna is mad and has revenge on the brain, she's not completely different. There's still that nicer side that I introduced in season 3 (The Other Hybrid).**

**~ I'm thinking about making the chapter for _Stand By Me_ completely Luna/Klaus scenes. Please let me know what you think about that because I'll put seeds for that chapter in the next one.**

**~ I hope you can review with your ideas and check out my new story '_Down The Rabbit Hole_', which follows my OC Chelsea in the events of The Originals Season 1 (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
